Red String of Destiny
by AngelicSpades
Summary: After learning the legend of the 'Red Thread of Destiny' from Japan, America awakens from his short nap to find his small finger tied together by a red string…connecting him with England! How far will he go to convince England that they are meant together? And what does this have to do with Japan and Hungary's small wager? Us/Uk/Us!
1. Chapter 1

**Red String of Destiny**

**Summary:** After learning the legend of the 'Red Thread of Destiny' from Japan, America awakens from his short nap to find his small finger tied together by a red string…connecting him with England! How far will he go to convince England that they are meant together? That is, if he doesn't find out about Hungary and Japan's part in the whole thing... _(I know lame summary… I'll change it later.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/n: **Okay this idea randomly came to my head last night while watching those cute USUK videos in youtube with a close friend of mine and she challenges me to write a USUK story ;)! So I took that challenge and wala! **But if by chance this is similar to someone else's story please notify me and I will take it down! ^^ (Although that would be weird since I haven't read a red string story yet xD)**

**Not so important but it kinda is for me: **For now I shall have the countries refer to each other using the English variation of the countries name. It will be much easier for me and for fellow readers who do not know the language.

…

Although one might say that western nation's visits are quite similar to one another, Japan would beg to differ especially with his experience with a few of them. Namely England, France, and America… When England visits, Japan makes sure he has his best tea prepared for the western island nation as well as hot bath available. However with France, Japan does not offer such luxury. After some traumatizing events with the 'Nation of Love', Japan no longer offers him anymore hot baths and would try to keep his distance yet at the same time remain hospitable.

Now for America, Japan would make his video games available and leave an extra futon out for him. Of course he would hide his horror movies, hoping that the American would not ever find them in fear that he would end up being in suffocating hug with the strong superpower nation while watching it. There are times when he finds the younger nation's company to be quite nice, of course there are just times when the Japanese man can only take so much…

"Oh America-san, please do come in." Japan greeted taking a step back, allowing enough room for America to enter his home, "I was not expecting you, so I do apologize for the mess."

"Nah don't worry about it!" America replied back as he walked around Japan's home, already familiarizing himself with the eastern nation's home, "Although, I don't see what you're worried about, it's totally clean, bro!"

"Is there a reason that you are here America-san?" Japan questioned quite curious by the American's sudden visit to his home, "Perhaps I can make you some tea and something to eat?"

"Dude, you know I don't drink those nasty tasting things." America pointed out before grinning widely, "But since you're offering that would be awesome!"

"I am afraid that I do not have any of your soft drinks… but I still have some of the leftover coffee from your last visit." Japan offered as he led America to the kitchen before starting on the small snack.

"Sweet…!" America immediately responded back quite pleased that he didn't have to drink tea, "Anyway, I was just around the neighborhood and I thought to myself, 'Hey Japan is like totally nearby I should stop by!' and here I am!"

"Did you now…? May I ask where you're heading?" The Japanese man asked as he boiled some hot water. "The next meeting wouldn't be till next week."

"For realz…?" America questioned in disbelief, "Than it's a good thing I stopped by! Haha…! I totally forgot!"

"Yes, I believe that England-san would be hosting the next meeting." Japan added, knowing that since the American didn't even know WHEN it was, there was no chance he would know WHERE it was.

"Dude, we should totally rethink where we are having these meetings! Somewhere that's sunny and fun! Unlike that boring and rainy nation!" America complained. After all boring and pointless meeting plus boring and rainy nation equals a very bored American!

"That's odd… I thought you liked visiting England-san." Japan pointed out as he poured the hot water on a cup before adding the coffee mix.

"Pfft, no I don't! All that old man does is drink tea, read a book, talk to his invisible friends, and all those girly hobbies of his! And when he is actually fun that's only when he is drinking and most of the time he doesn't even invite me! Stupid cranky old brit…"

Japan smiled quite amused by the complaints he was hearing from America as he prepared some rice balls, "You had another fight with England-san?" Japan asked with a knowing gaze as America quickly pouted.

"How'd you know?" America questioned quite amazed on how Japan was able to guess on the spot.

"It doesn't matter, do continue America-san." Japan urged to continue as he set the rice balls and coffee in front of America.

"Well I was like super bored and overwork with the paper works from work right? Anyway I thought it would be super cool if I get a small vacation and visit England! So I got a plane- Holy shit dude! This is delicious!" America said as he took a bite of the rice balls, "What's in this thing? This just can't be just rice!"

"Please continue America-san" Japan said with a sigh forgetting how easily distracted the younger nation can be, "You got on a plane and then?"

"Oh right! So I got on a plane and after the whole ride I got a taxi and went over at England's place! But he wasn't even there! So I called him asking him where he was and he's at ITALY!" America said as he emphasized the nation's name in a frustrated pout, "Than he started lecturing me about how I needed to call ahead of time and other boring things. But I was way too pissed to even care what he was saying! So I asked when he would be back… He said that he would be back next week!"

Japan quietly observes as America continued to rant about his visit to England and notices how childish the American was when he didn't get his way. Japan agreed with England, America did make it a habit to come around unannounced and perhaps this was a good lesson for him to learn. But he sighed, while England is somehow teaching America a lesson by not returning to England and remaining in Italy, Japan now had to deal with the pouty American.

"He's always going on about being a gentleman! But come on, if he was he would have return back, I would have waited! But noooo, he was a total douche bag and was like: 'America, I cannot just leave just because you wanted to visit me. Next time call ahead of time that way we won't repeat this again.' I bet you Italy was with him, otherwise he would have gone like: 'You bloody wanker why the hell didn't you fucking call me ahead of time!'" America continued rant as he tried to do a British impersonation but ended up sounding so ridicules.

Once again Japan sighed, America was now in ranting mode and he was aware it would be awhile till America stops… unless… "I have some ice cream… would you like some?" Japan interrupted noticing that America had finished both his rice balls and coffee as he quickly earned America's attention.

"Heck yeah…!"

Japan nodded, as he went towards the freezer and took out the container and spoon handing them all to America who happily accepted, "England-san is quite a busy person as well America-san you shouldn't feel bad that he was not able to spend time with you."

"Traitor…" America pouted as he continued to eat the ice cream. Japan said nothing as he removed the unused plate and cup and placed them on the sink to wash them, he noticed a red thread sticking out of the red towel before an idea came to his mind.

"Perhaps I should tell you a story that I had once heard from China-san?" Japan suggested, "It might get your mind off things."

"Or maybe we can play your totally kickass new video games?"

"Story first, games later."

"Aww fine…."

Japan took a seat across from America, taking with him the red thread that he had cut off from the towel and showing it to America, "It is said that that we are connected through an invisible red string tried around our small finger." Japan started as he took his small finger out and tied it using the red thread he had found earlier. "Everyone is connected to their… I believe you westerners called it 'Soul Mate'."

"That's weird! I mean if they're tied together and all that than couldn't they just pull they're pinky's and see who comes to them?"

"That is not how it works America-san. Now allow me to continue." Japan replied before taking a deep breathe, "Two people connected by the red string are destined to be lovers… regardless of time, place, or the situations. Of course the red string can be stretched out and even be tangled together but one thing is certain that it would never break."

"Oh that's pretty cool I guess…"

"There is this one short story I believe that was about a young boy who had been told who his future wife will be. Of course being as young as he was, he was not interested in looking for a wife and instead spent all his time throwing things and bullying the young girl. However in the end, the young man's parents had arranged him to be married."

"To the girl right…? Sound's really cliché!"

"Indeed, but that is the purpose of the story. They had always been connected through the red string and even if it had been tangled in the end they were meant to be together." Japan ended only to find America staring at the red string on his finger, "America-san…?"

"That's just a legend right? We aren't really connected to those weird red strings right?"

"I am afraid I cannot answer that. This legend came from China-san, so perhaps you should ask him about it." Japan suggested, as he stood up "Now we may play some video games if you would like."

"Well do you believe in it?" America asked as he followed Japan.

"I would like too." Japan answered simply as he noticed how different America had been acting, "Are you alright America-san?"

"Totally fine dude…!" America said with his signature grin, "But hey, do you think that we nations have those red string thingys?"

"It would be nice to believe it. But like I said the red strings can be tangled… maybe it will take some time before it becomes untangled?"

"Yeah that makes sense… anyway dude I'm so gonna own you!" America said returning back to himself as he quickly took a game controller and waited impatiently for Japan to set the game up.

"We shall see about that America-san..."

…

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Frog?" England demanded quite annoyed by the Frenchman's random presence.

"Ohonhon, I could ask you the same thing England." France responded back as he leaned closer to the Englishmen, "But if you must know, I came to visit Italy!"

"Have you been stalking me!" England questioned before yelling, "You can't visit Italy because I am visiting Italy!"

"I'm sure Italy would be willing to entertain us both…" France said his voice suggesting something so… suggestive earning a pair of England's hands choking his neck.

"Like hell, am I letting that happen…! England said quite against with the idea as he felt himself getting a small headache, "First America, now I need to deal with you… I really need a break after this." He mumbled to himself.

"Ohonhon, what happened between you and America?" France questioned quite curious as he sat down across from England patting his knees, "Come on, sit down and tell big brother France everything."

"Frog I am NOT going to sit on you."

"Such a shame, but since you refuse my offer… you must tell big brother what happened."

"It's not even that big of a deal, America just called me a few hours ago saying he's in England and asked where I was…" England started, "But since I'm in Italy, I can't just rush back home. I gave him a good scolding but… wait a second… why am I telling you all these?"

"Because you feel guilty, that you couldn't spend time with your America?" France answered innocently as England shot him an annoyed glare, "What…? I'm correct, non?"

"Shut up Frog." England replied back with the same irritated look as France smirked, knowing that he was in fact correct.

"Ahh…l'amour~"

"What are you going on about now?"

"Ve~! England, Big brother France! We're back…!" Italy's voice called out as Italy, Germany, and Romano entered the house.

"Ah Italy…! Come and give your big brother a hug!" France immediately said as he stood up spreading both his arms wide.

However as Italy was about to take the offer, he felt his collar being held preventing him from going over to France, "Not on your life, bastard!" Romano shouted pulling Italy closer to him.

"Romano, you wound me so!" France says dramatically as the Italian brothers and Germany walked passed him and took a seat on the sofa. "Germany, you're here too?"

"Ja, I figured I should help these two…"

"Ohonhon, so you know Italy _very_ well?"

"What…? No, it's not like that!" Germany quickly denied his face turning a light shade of red, "Anyway what are YOU doing here? I believe it was only England that was supposed to be coming over!"

"That's correct I have no clue how the Frog ended up here really…" England agreed his arms crossed as he sat casually. "Anyway as annoying as the Frog can be, let his annoying presence interfere with the tour."

"Heh, damn straight! I have better things to do than show you around!" Romano said quite rudely, "Anyway what the fuck am I doing here Veneziano?"

"Ve but Romano, I thought you wanted to show England around South Italy!"

"Why the hell would I want that?"

"Big brother has an idea!" France announced proudly, earning everyone's attention, "Italy will show me around North Italy, that way I can get _reacquainted _with young Veneziano! And you two can go with South Italy, since-"

"Ha! The fuck am I leaving you with my fratello!" Romano quickly rejected.

"Ohonhon, does little Romano want big brother France?" France asked as he walked towards Romano giving him a big embrace.

"Get the fuck away from me! Aren't we going with your stupid plan? Eyebrow bastard let's go!" Romano quickly agreed as he escaped from the Frenchmen's embrace grabbing England, "Oi you potato bastard, if anything happens to my fratello I'm sending the mafia on you!"

"He won't try anything Romano, don't worry." Germany said, his hard gaze falling onto France who quickly panicked. "Isn't that right France?"

"Maybe splitting up is a bad idea…! I'll go with you two!" France said attempting to run after England and Romano, only to be stopped by Germany who held his collar.

"Ve~, this will be fun right big brother France?" Italy said happily as he took both France and Germany by the hand, "I'll show the place where the best pasta is being served!

…

"What the hell is with all the stopping every thirty minutes! If that hamburger bastard didn't answer your first few calls, he sure as fuck won't answer the rest of them!" Romano yelled out in annoyance as he watched England attempt to make another phone call. "You're going to Rome, don't let that bastard ruin this trip!"

"Yeah, you're right… I shouldn't let that American git get to me…" England agreed with a sigh before looking up ahead before looking at his phone and putting it away "So we're going to Rome?"

"Yeah, I'm actually hungry so we'll eat some pizzas before we go play tourist." Romano announced as he notices England going to buy a map from one of the salesmen, "Oi bastard…! We won't get lost in South Italy damn it! Don't waste your money!"

"It can't be help, it's best to be prepared than regret it." England pointed out as he took the map and followed Romano, "And stop calling me bastard!" England shouted quite annoyed, "I'm sure you can get away with calling other nations countries that because well… they are a bunch of bastards! But I do not appreciate being called that!"

"Chigi…! Fine whatever, sooner we leave, the sooner we're done!"

"Yes, because we would love to see the Frog soon."

"Why the hell are you rushing this tour? The purpose of this tour, is for you to relax and enjoy my culture damn it!"

…

_Ring-Ring_

"Hello…? Japan is that you?"

"Konnichiwa Hungary-san, are you busy?" Japan asked on the phone as he watches America continue to play some video games in his living room.

"Well, no not really… What's up?"

"I have this crazy idea… But I am sure you would love to help me with it." Japan replied back as he felt the grin on Hungary's face, "Let's see if we can make Yaoi a reality."

"Oh…? I'm listening… what do you have in mind?"

"You've heard the 'Red String of Destiny' legend from one of the manga I have sent you correct?"

"Something tells me I would love this plan…"

…

To simply recap the whole week, England spent the week trying to improve his relation with the Italy brothers and somewhat improved his relationship with Germany alongside. The Frog wasn't that much of a bother luckily, until Spain came over… Naturally with those two together they would call over Prussia and thus the Bad Touch Trio ended up joining in on England's stay in Italy. And since Prussia was coming over, he brought along Denmark which also meant the Fail Brothers Trio was also reunited… having such a busy and restless week had simply tired out the Englishmen that he simply forgot that he originally intended on calling America and somewhat try to apologize.

For America, he spent his week with Japan playing various video games and watching some anime. Which strangely most of the anime he ended up watching revolved around the legend of the Red string of Destiny… Of course America planned on calling England as well in hopes that he would find someone to bother however he decided against it and ended up calling Canada instead. Relieved that someone remembered him, Canada took a flight to Japan and thus the North American brothers ended up learning more Japanese culture than they had originally intended. And sometime during that week Hungary showed up making the North American brothers watch more red string anime, much to their delight…

…

England was beyond exhausted as he literally had to force himself to the meeting room. While he learned a good amount of Italian culture during his stay, he also had a good amount of alcohol for the last few days and was suffering from a hangover. Of course whatever possessed him to take a plane ride with the Bad Touch Trio, together with Fail Brothers Trio, the Italian brothers, and Germany was something he would never ever do again.

Naturally while at the airport France ended up hitting on the flight attendant which lead into this whole argument causing them to ALMOST get kicked out. While waiting for their plane, Prussia thought it was a great idea to have some drinks to prevent them to get kicked out… of course Denmark agreed and England really had no choice but to join in as well. Sure they ended up causing a bar fight and thus missing their flight back to England, much to Germany's displeasure but in the end they eventually did managed to make it on time.

England looked up at the table and noticed he wasn't the only one having a hard morning. Germany's hand was on his face, no doubt feeling a throbbing headache… Deciding that it was best not to say anything, he took a seat and organized the files in front of him.

One by one the countries entered the meeting until there was only one seat still open… that one seat next to England remained empty and it was no doubt everyone knew who was missing. "Alright, I am not in the mood to deal with the chaos that normally comes from these meetings! No loud noises, no petty arguments, we stay FOCUS am I understood!" Germany demanded immediately after the clock struck 10am. After earning a few timid nods, "Very good, England since you are the hosting country you may speak!"

"Of course, thank you Germany." England said as he stood from his seat and walked towards the board, "Let us begin, today I would like to propose tha-"

"The HERO is here!" A familiar obnoxious voice yelled out as he entered the door quickly slamming it, "Sorry I'm late guys but I couldn't find any coffee at this place!" America explained as he took the empty seat next to England, "Oh hey England you're back!"

"Yes, yes hurry up and take your seat! We have important issues to discuss today." England immediately hushed the American, "It has been brought to my attention that…"

…

Thankfully, the meeting went by smoothly.

All the issues that were being appointed were discussed in a non-barbaric way, and rather were actually being discussed than argued. Of course, no arguing meant that the meeting was just beyond boring. As Germany went on about his issues, he failed to notice that the two English speaking nations had fallen asleep.

He also failed to notice Japan, Hungary, and France's lack of attention to his presentation as well as the private exchange between Hungary and Japan and a small paper that was being passed between them

_Hungary: Oh wow, they are both knocked out!_

_Japan: Hai, I would expect America-san to but not England-san…perhaps he is simply tired from his trip to Italy? _

_Hungary: Well what did you even do to get America to pass out?_

_Japan: …I may have recorded some voices and placed it on America-san's room as well as hid all the coffee he could have got a hold on._

_Hungary: You sir, are a genius! This will really help with the whole red string thing!_

"I am declaring a lunch break." Germany finally declared after his presentation was over, he looked around and noticed the look of relief from nearly everyone including himself. "Be back here in thirty minutes! We are starting even if you are not here."

It didn't take long till the meeting room was only left with Hungary, Japan, France, and the two sleeping nations. With a big grin on her face, Hungary took out a roll of red thread from her sleeves and walked towards America and England.

"Ohonhon, what do you have there?" France questioned noticing her approaching England, "I don't think he would appreciate being tied up… of course I personally find that enjoyable."

"It's not for that! Now shush or I will beat you!" Hungary threatened as she carefully tied the red string on England's small finger and then connected the end of the thread to America's small finger. With a proud grin on her face she resisted taking a picture of the two sleeping nation.

"But I simply must know what you are up too!" France urged quite dramatically, "Whatever you two are planning might be ruined if I accidentally slip~"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Ah but mon ami, I would."

"It's okay Hungary-san, I think it would best if we get France-san involved as well." Japan suggested earning a nod from the Frenchmen.

"Fine… but if you screw this up, so help me I'm getting my pan, got it?"

"Oui, of course mademoiselle, although seeing that I am the country of love… I believe this is the legend of the 'Red String of Destiny'?" France questioned with a knowing smirk.

"Hai, that's correct France-san…"

"Magnificent, you must let big brother join in this plan of yours!"

…

America felt a little bit numb as he slowly awoken from his nap. "I forgot who was speaking but… that was pretty boring." He thought as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the meeting room was nearly empty and that his stomach was growling, "Sweet break!" His mind cheered happily as he noticed the Frenchmen looking at his direction. "You okay frenchie?"

"Oui America, what about you? Did you have an enjoyable nap?" France questioned the younger nation who nodded.

"Totally…! Did I miss anything important?" America questioned back.

"No, I don't believe you did."

"Sweet! Anyway I am going to get some grub!" America declared as he stood up from his seat, making a sharp turn before noticing something tugging his small finger. Confused, the American looked at his finger noticing that it was tied up with a… red string… "Woah no way…!" His mind nearly screamed as he followed the thread noticing that it ended on… England's pinky!

"Holy shit…!" America quickly shouted taking a step back but ended up tripping landing on floor.

"America, is there a problem?"

"Dude, you can totally see the red string right?" America quickly asked earning a confused look from France's face, "Don't lie to me…! You can see it too right?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I do not see a red thread." France responded back with a seemingly innocent look on his face.

America's eyes widen in disbelief as his eyes follow the red thread once again ending at England's finger. "No, no way dude! This can't be real! I'm totally still dreaming!"

"America, you are not dreaming."

"But dude….! Don't you know what this means?" America demanded before his mind finally registered the meaning of the red thread, "JAPAN…!" He yelled out as he quickly rushes out of the door quickly startling England awake.

"What the…" England immediately questioned his mind trying to register the noise only to be greeted by France staring at him and immedatly noticing the red thread on his finger. "This better not be one of your games…" England said with a familiar glare as he received a seemingly innocent shrug from France.

"Good afternoon England!" Hungary greeted coming out under the table with a pair of scissor and a proud look on her face, "I'm sorry about the thread I do not know how that happened."

"Oh no, no it's fine." England replied as he carefully took out the thread on his pinky and handed it back to Hungary, "Now if you would please excuse me, I am quite famished."

….

**A/n : Tadah! I hope you like it don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Please tell me how I can get better and so on! PLEASE TELL ME IF THEY ARE OOC! This is actually the first time I am writing using America as my main character... but if he or anyone else seem out of character please notify me so I can improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red String of Destiny**

**Summary:** After learning the legend of the 'Red Thread of Destiny' from Japan, America awakens from his short nap to find his small finger tied together by a red string…connecting him with England! How far will he go to convince England that they are meant together? That is, if he doesn't find out about Hungary and Japan's part in the whole thing... _(I know lame summary… I'll change it later.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/n: **Eeeek! I am soo happy to receive this amount of reviews for only my first chapter! Not to mention the added alerts and favorites! Thank you, thank you! I hope they remain in character and that I won't have that much grammar mistake ^^

…

America stared at the Englishmen next to him from the corner of his eye. Although the meeting had finally resumed from break, it was clear that America was not paying attention and was probably not going to. He watches as England remained focused on Norway's presentation and continued to write down notes on important matters. America sighed as he took a bite out of his burger, happily munching on it trying to ignore his thoughts from resurfacing to his mind.

"Psst England…" America called out quietly, trying to get the Englishmen's attention. Instead of a reply, England just gave him a glare that basically meant 'what do you want, pay attention you git!' "Dude, I'm totally bored…" He whispered in response to England's glare.

"That's not my problem, now be quiet." England whispered back as he focused his attention once more on the presentation that was being presented to them.

America felt his cheeks puff up, no doubt pouting in response as he continued to eat his burgers. "Want one…?" America offered taking out his spare burger and handing it to England.

"No, I don't want any of your greasy food." England answered back quite irritated as he pushed back the burger being offered to him, "I'm serious America pay attention."

"But Englaaaand." America whined childishly, "This is totally boring…"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know…? Entertain me…!"

"And how, pray tell will I do that?"

"By not ignoring me…!"

"England…! America…! Pay attention!" Germany called out noticing that the two English speaking nation speaking among them. England immediately stopped as he returned his attention back to the front, once again ignoring America much to America's displeasure.

After taking the last bite of his burger, nothing else was distracting him from his thoughts. "…I thought it was just a story… but I am sure that I saw the red string end on England's finger… France didn't see it and Japan couldn't see the little red string either!" America thought to himself as he stared at his finger that once had the red string.

…

"_JAAAPAAAAAN!" America continued to yell out earlier as he frantically looked for the Asian man in the building, the trail of the now cut red thread following him, "JAPAAAAAN!" He yelled out once more as he finally found the Japanese walking out of the lunch room._

"_Oh America-san, what a surprise…" Japan responded with an expecting smile on his face, "How may I help you?" He questioned as America quickly held up his small finger, a small piece of the red thread still hanging on._

"_Please for the love all things sweet and delicious tell me, that you can see this!" America nearly begged as Japan gave him a rather convincing confused look on his face._

"_I'm sorry I do not understand what you want me to see." Japan responded, "I don't think there is anything wrong with your finger." _

"_But this can't be…! There is a red thread tied to my finger!" America exasperated as he took out the thread, "This can't mean anything right? There is just no way…!" America continued to deny the red string._

"_Red thread…?" Japan asked, "I see… so you can see the red thread." Japan pondered out loud as his eye lite up, "So does that mean you found out the person in the other end?" _

"_Dude, this ain't funny…! It can't be him…! That's just no freaking way!"_

"_Him…? Who is him…?" Japan questioned quite oblivious._

"_England…! It can't be him!" _

"_England-san…?" Japan repeated pretending to be surprised by this information, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah man! I followed the red string and it ended at his pinky too! See…!" America said once again taking out the red string on his finger before realizing that it was cut off, "Holy crap…! Now it's cut off, what does that mean!"_

"_If you really did see the red string…than you should remember that the red string cannot be cut off." Japan pointed out, "Perhaps it is now fading away… I would advise you to take advantage now that you know that England-san is on the other side of your string."_

"_But…but… DUUUUDE!"_

"_Do you remember the story about the young boy who denied his fate?" _

"_Yeah, he ended up marrying the girl…" America paused in realization before yelling out, "But its ENGLAND…!"_

"_Yes, you mentioned that… what is wrong with England-san?" Japan questioned confused, "I don't think anything between you two should change if you do not want that. However the fac-"_

"_You're right!" America exclaimed quickly interrupting Japan with a big grin on his face, "I can totally ignore the red string! It's not like anyone else saw it…! I was panicking for nothing, haha thanks bro!"_

"_Actually America-san, I was just going to say-"_

"_That I should just ignore it and live on as if I've never saw it? Great idea…! I'll do just that!" America says before laughing his signature laugh, "Anyway I'm starving…! I'll go get me some burgers! See ya!" _

…

"This ain't working out." His thoughts concluded as he continued to watch England from the corner of his eye, "Hmm… was his eyes always that green?" America wondered quietly as he shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head, "Oh god! I sound like those lovesick idiots!" He panicked as he took his binder and repeatedly hit his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

"For heaven's sake boy, I know you are bored but stop being so disruptive!" England said as he took the binder away from America before it hits his head once again.

America looks up from his seat and notices that the nations were all preparing to leave, signaling that the meeting was finally over before looking back up to England. "Oh hey England, what's up?"

"Well seeing that you have been ignoring me the whole week, I would agree that would be an appropriate question to ask." England replied back quite irritated.

"Huh…? I wasn't ignoring you!" America responded back in confusion.

"You can be quite cruel, America." France teased as he randomly appeared behind America, "Poor England here was quite guilty that he couldn't return back home once he learned about your visit."

"What the fuck are you talking about Frog?" England demanded his cheeks turning a little bit red as America quickly grinned as he stood up placing an arm over England.

"Aww, so you missed me!"

"No I did not!" England quickly denied as he forcefully remove America's arm from his shoulder before taking a step back, his face still a bit flustered. "I had a wonderful time in Italy that I completely forgot about your visit!"

"Ouch, harsh dude, harsh…" America said but decided not to let that bother him noticing how adorable England was when he was blushing, "You can really hurt a guy's feelings!"

"Oh…? Does that mean you have feelings that only England can hurt?" France questioned back with a big smile as he embraced himself tightly before turning around, using his arms as suggestive gestures, "Those strong feelings that gives you the powerful urge to take him on a nearby closet-"

"You bloody pervert!" England yelled his face completely red as he threw the binder directly on France's face before charging after him, "Only a wino bastard such as yourself, would even say such a thing!"

"Ohonhonhon, you're not a saint either Angleterre, I'm sure even you have those wonderful urges!" France said as he tried to grasp for air while trying to prevent England from choking him.

"I will END you!"

America couldn't help but laugh his obnoxious laugh as he watched the flustered Englishmen trying to strangle the Frenchmen to death. "Ahaha…! What kind of urges are you two talking about?" America couldn't help but questioned out loud causing the two fighting nation to freeze temporarily to stare at him in disbelief.

"Quick Inghilterra, punch that bearded bastard!" Romano called out, snapping the two fighting nations from their daze as England punched France in the face, "Damn it, you didn't draw out blood!"

"Oh hey Romano, what's up?" America greeted noticing the Italian leaning casually nearby the wall.

"The damn albino bastard got himself arrested." Romano answered plainly, "The tomato bastard went ahead to bail him out and told me to tell the bearded bastard to meet them there."

"Oh…?" France questioned confused before sighing, "This is the fourth time this week…!" He exclaimed as he rubbed his face that was still throbbing, "Mon petit Romano, help big brother! Go drive, oui…?"

"Heh, no way in hell, am I going with you alone, bastard!" Romano responded back before walking towards England and grabbing him by the arm, "You're going too!"

"Wait what…?" England questioned confused before demanding, "Shouldn't you be telling this to Germany? Why are dragging me?"

"I don't like the potato bastard and I don't want to be in a car ride with the bearded bastard!" Romano replied back still pulling England, only to have America grab England's other arm, "Oi let go hamburger bastard!"

"No fair…! You guys had England this whole week! It's my turn!" America pointed out childishly pulling England by the arm.

"Ehh…! America, Romano, stop this right now!" England demanded trying to prevent the two of them playing tug a war with him.

"But England…!" America whined childishly before realizing that his face once again puffs out with a pout. England sighed already knowing he cannot resist the American's stupid pout, "Not faaaaair!"

"Don't be a wuss…!" Romano said with a scowl on his face, "Such a brat…"

"How about this… I'll go with Romano and the wino to pick up Spain and Prussia." England started, "And then tomorrow I'm all yours." England said patting America on his back before walking towards Romano.

"Ohonhon, I'm quite jealous America…! To have England all to yourself! How powerful you will feel!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

"You proooomiiiiseeee?" America questioned quickly grabbing hold of England, staring directly at his eyes causing the brit to turn slightly red.

"Yes, now let go of me you sodding git!" England responded back quite irritated as America finally releases his arm.

"As touching as all this is, we need to hurry up damn it!" Romano quickly interrupted as he walked out the meeting room with England going after him.

"Ahh that reminds me America, I believe Hungary was looking for you." France said with a smirk on his face, his hand still holding onto the place where England had struck him.

"Really…? Well, that's weird but thanks I guess…"

"Don't worry about it mon petit America, this is an advice that you can use from big brother France." France said, "I believe it's a saying I have heard many years ago… I'm sure you have heard it too… 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder' of course when it comes to me, I am beautiful in every shape, way, and form! And let us not forget, 'There is more than meets the eye'."

"Hahaha, whatever you say Frenchie!" America laughed as he waved good bye to the Frenchmen. Once he was sure that they were gone America found himself, scratching his head wondering what had just happened but decided to dismiss it, "Huh… I wonder where Hungary went…? Probably with Austria or Japan!"

…

"I know France is weird and all, but why is he telling me that?" America thought as he walked out of the meeting room, his binder on his hand while trying to look for the Hungarian girl. "Stupid England, he already spent the whole week with them!" America paused temporarily as he placed his free hand on his head before scratching it violently, "Crap, why was I able to see the red string?"

"America…!" Hungary's voice called out as she quickly rushes towards him a big smile on her face. "What is this I hear about you and a red thread?"

"W-where did you hear that from!"

"I was in the meeting room too when you woke up from your nap of course!" Hungary answered back as she silently added, "Well under the table… but that's still the meeting room."

"Nahh, I think I was just dreaming! Hahaha, don't worry about it!" America replied back as he laughed out loud.

"Oh no, you simply must share! Where did it end! Who did it end?" Hungary continued to persist as she walked in front of America, preventing him from running off, her determined eyes somewhat scaring the American.

"Uhh…"

"Well it was obviously someone that was in the meeting room…" Hungary said as she pretending to think as her eyes widen "Oh my god…"

"W-wait I can totally explain!" America quickly said not liking the look on her face.

"…It's France…!" Hungary declared her finger rose up immediately after her declaration.

"How'd yo- Wait what…?" America questioned confused as his head tilt a bit, "Eww no way! Like fuck am I letting the Frenchie be my soul mate! Does the guy even have a soul mate?" America found himself questioning.

"Of course he has a soul mate! His thread is probably just waaaaaay too tangled." Hungary answered simply, "But if I have to guess… I think I may already know who it is."

"Oh you do?" America questioned, wondering what she was talking about, "Is it Spain? Woah, won't Romano be pissed hahhahaa!"

"No, no…! It's obviously England!" Hungary answered back as she watched America's face pale up a bit as he looked at her with much confusion. Hungary smirked as she continued to add, "They have waaay too much unresolved sexual tensions don't you agree? Not to mention their rivalry since the very beginning! Childhood rivals to lovers, ohh! I'm sure I read a manga about that!" Hungary squealed in thought as she watched America stared at her in horror.

"WHAT…? That's not true! England is NOT France's soul mate!"

"Oh…? And how do you know that?" Hungary asked in a similar tone of innocent that America still have not caught on, she smiles mischievously as she realized that America was somewhat affected by her little not really made up story.

"Because England is mine…!" America nearly shouted before turning bright red, "I m-mean he was the one that my thread ended up with… So that means he's not France's, he's mine right?"

Hungary smiled quite pleased at the results as she placed her hand on his shoulder in reassurance, "If it makes you feel better, you were actually my first choice for England. I only said France to see your reaction! Anyway, what are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?" America looked at her in question, "Do about what?"

"How will you woo England? Now that you know for sure he is your soul mate, why don't you get him!"

"B-be-because I just can't!" America responded with a big sigh on his face, "I don't even know if I will or not."

"Why don't you know?"

"I just don't! Plus isn't it a bit weird?" America questioned as he leaned on the wall, his arms crossed as he looked away from Hungary, "I mean the dude basically raised me!"

"Is that your only problem?" Hungary asked as she too leaned against the wall next to him, her expression easing up as she smiled, "So what if he raised you? That doesn't give you a limit on how much you can love him. When it comes to love, there shouldn't be a limit on how much you should or should not love them after all."

"I don't know if I love him Hungary. At least not yet…" America mumbled before giving her a smile, "If I figure something out maybe you'll help me?"

"Of course! I would just love to help you! I may not be France, but I adore BL!" Hungary squealed returning to her fan girl, "Plus we still need to keep you innocent, save the smexy stuff for later!" She laughs as she noticed how red in the face America was, "Ahaha ooh so you're not that innocent huh?"

"Don't teaaase meeee!"

…

"We are NOT going to drink." England declared as he took the seat in the front, leaving the Bad Touch Trio in the back, and Romano in the driver's seat.

"Why not?" Prussia questioned back, "I was in there for hours…!"

"This is the fourth time this week you were arrested!" Nearly everyone else with the exception of Prussia nearly shouted in irritation.

"Then what the hell are we going to do?" Prussia demanded, "If we ain't drinking than we better do something relatively awesome!"

"Well I know something much better… ohonhon" France laughed as he wrapped his arm on Prussia's shoulders.

"Kesesese, you know I'll only do it when I'm drunk!"

"Keep your hands to yourself or I'm kicking your ass out of this car!" Romano shouted from the driver's seat.

"Ahh Romano, you know I would love for you to participate in our activities!" France said as he leaned over the back of the driver's seat hugging the seat along with Romano who immediately screamed as he took a sharp turn almost crashing into the wall.

"God damn it! You're fucking paying for this!" Romano yelled as they exited the car to look at the damage.

"You bloody frog you just couldn't keep your god damn hands to yourself!" England shouted as he charged after France with Romano serving as back up.

"I was only spreading l'amour! Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" France responded back as he tried to protect himself from the angry Englishmen and the angry Italian.

"Kesesese, karma's a bitch huh francypants?" Prussia asked as he laughed while watching the two attempting to murder the French nation.

"Some friend you are!"

"I'm AWESOME!" Prussia yelled back in response as he took out his cellphone, "Kesesese, so who do I call? As long as it's not Germany…Specs…Russia…Hungary…"

"…basically most of the EU…?" Spain asked as he tried to stop Romano from hitting France.

"Pretty much!

"I don't want your fucking hug therapies!"

…

**A/n: I really need to work on adding details… xD sorry I'll try to work more on that! Don't forget to review, thank you :D!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red String of Destiny**

**Summary:** After learning the legend of the 'Red Thread of Destiny' from Japan, America awakens from his short nap to find his small finger tied together by a red string…connecting him with England! How far will he go to convince England that they are meant together? That is, if he doesn't find out about Hungary and Japan's part in the whole thing... _(I know lame summary… I'll change it later.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/n: **Thank you much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! And regarding why Romano and England are suddenly 'friends', that's because during the week in Italy I guess the two had bonded since Romano and England had to deal with the Bad Touch Trio and the Fail Brothers Trio. Of course England really didn't do much since he and alcohol just can't mix! Plus I think they can be friends o.O

**Anyone interested in being a beta-reader for this story :D? Please…? Pretty please…? **

…

"…How in the world did this happen…?" Germany questioned in disbelief as he stared at the wrecked car and the damaged the wall was.

"Kesese, well it all started when Franceypants was trying to get in Romano's pants." Prussia started, as he leaned on his fuming brother's shoulder, his yellow chick resting on his white head, "And you know how Italians get when they are driving and being molested! Kesesesese!"

"It's not molestation! It's love…!" The Frenchmen quickly defended only to be ignored.

Japan suddenly felt nauseous as he quickly places his hand on his mouth, while he remembered the time when Italy had offered to give him a ride many months back. "Oh Japan…! You don't look so good!" Spain said noticing how pale Japan looked, "You look like you seen an espiritu!"

"Oh…don't mind me…" Japan replied back as he walked towards the furthest trashcan, not wanting anyone to hear what he will do, as he passed Italy on the way.

"Oh Japan! Where you going?" The ditzy Italian nation questioned confused but got no answer as he waved, "Ciao, Japan~!"

"Anyway, so Romano screamed like a silly school girl and BAM!" Prussia continued to explain with a prideful smirk on his face, "Showed that wall no mercy!"

"It was the wall's fucking fault! It shouldn't have been there in the first place!" Romano immediately tried to defend himself as he glared at the police officer that gave him a ticket for 'reckless driving' and some other things.

Germany sighed as he placed his hand on his head trying to find something to help him concentrate. "Is this true England…?" Germany asked the much more reliable person in the group.

England looked up when he heard his name called and nodded, "Unfortunately, we seem be attracting police officers more and more each day…" England pointed out with an irritable sigh, "Honestly, I just got back and I really would like to go home and rest."

"Stop being so unawesome England!" Prussia responded back as he made his way towards the irritable Englishmen as he grabbed England immediately putting him in a headlock before his free hand formed a fist and he forces his knuckles on England's head.

"What the bloody hell! Release me!" England yelped trying to escape Prussia's headlock.

"Kesesesese, feel the burn!" Prussia cheered as he continued to rub his knuckles in England's head, trying to prevent England from freeing himself. "What you get for denying my beer…!" Prussia declared as England continued to struggle as France and Spain started cheering.

While yelling out every swear word England knew, no one noticed that England's phone had fallen out of his pocket, accidentally hitting the redial button the moment it landed…

…

"The HERO is speaking!" America immediately greeted, not bothering to look who was calling. He stops walking unable to hear clearly what was on the other line, "Hello…?" He greeted once more as he finally looked who had called him. "England…?"

"_Release me this instant you bloody wanker! You can't treat me like this, I am the bloody United Kingdom! What are you doing just standing there you arse? Help me!"_

"Huh…?" America questioned in confusion, he was positive that was England's voice and that he was asking for help. "England what's going on?" America nearly shouted at the phone hoping that England can answer him, as he earned strange looks from Hungary and Canada.

"_Kesesesese!"_

"_Prussia…! So help me I swear I will bloody castrate you! You damn bastards….!"_

"Where are you? England…!" America continued to panic as he listened in on their conversation, obviously thinking for the worst.

"Eh… America, what's wrong?" Canada questioned confused as he watched his brother listen frantically on the phone.

"_Oh look your phone dropped!" _Spain's voice said as America heard more rustling before finally hearing a clearer voice, _"Hellloo~?"_

"Spain…!" America immediately recognized, "Hey Spanish dude, where are you guys? Everything alright? How's England?" America continued to question ignoring the Canadian and confused Hungarian.

"_Ahh~ America! Everything is great, although Romaaano is a little crankier than usual. My little tomato, drove the coche to the wall. Oh and England is doing great, just having fun with Prussia!"_

"_Piss off tomato bastard!"_

"_The only one who is having fun is THIS wanker! Why the hell do you even have my phone?"_

"_We still need a ride right? Hey America, you should go pick us u-"_

The phone immediately became silent as the dial tone appeared. America stared at his phone confused but decided to dismiss it knowing that England probably got the phone and hang up in a total not gentleman-ly way.

"Haha, oh so you got the call too?" Hungary questioned amused, "Prussia called Austria like about an hour ago. However since Germany was nearby, Austria told Germany to go instead."

"Prussia also called me…" Canada added quietly earning a confused look from America and Hungary, without them asking Canada already knew what they were thinking, "I'm Canada…"

"Oh Canadia…! Sorry dude, I totally did not recognize ya! Did you do something to your hair?" America questioned as he tried to find something out of the ordinary as Canada just sighed, "No…? Your clothes….glasses… uhhh everything?"

"You hoser…" Canada mumbled as he held his polar bear closer to him.

"I didn't know we have a new nation!" Hungary said bewildered as she inspected the Canadian closely, "Or are you a colony? Has anyone claimed you yet…?"

"Oh cool! How would you like to be part of my states?" America offered excitedly, "Watch out world! The U S of A gonna have 51 states, baby!"

"I'm not a…I'm a nation!" Canada quickly responded his voice getting higher for every word he spoke as he managed to avoid America's bear hug, "I'm the nation above you America!"

"Oh…! You're one of England's colonies!" Hungary tried to recall as Canada face palmed himself in frustration.

"Ex-colony…actually…but…yeah…whatever…" Canada mumbled sarcastically as he once again gave up, knowing that this was an unfortunate hopeless cause. And Hungary was actually much close than anyone else's guess…even though ex-colony would have been much preferred…

"Anyway, did you hear?" Hungary asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting what they had been discussing, "America has taking what the brits called… fancy on England!"

"W-what?" Canada questioned in disbelief as he turned to his brother wide eyed, "Really…?"

"Well duh, I mean he is into that gentleman crap… of course he is fancy." America responded back, as if he had pointed the obvious not really understanding what Hungary had meant.

"Actually America…" Canada stated back, "Fancy in British terms basically means desire or…like."

"Like…? Well yeah, even if he's a grouchy old man. I have no reason to not like him?"

"Like…like…" Canada said slowly hoping that America could understand the meaning of it. Hungary immediately used her hand to cover her mouth trying not to laugh at America's face, now understanding what she had meant.

"Like…like…?" America repeated back as his eyes widen, a faint blush appearing his face, "That's so not cool! After I gave you my heartfelt speech about the whole thing…!" America said as he stared at Hungary.

"You only gave me a few sentences! That hardly counts for anything!" Hungary said before smirking, "Oh that reminds me, Austria told me where they are. Shall I tell you where? They might need a hero after all!"

"But, if they wanted help… they would have called…" Canada pointed out only to be ignored while America quickly got excited at the thought of doing something heroic, "Are you even listening to me America…?"

"Not at all dude! Come on let's go save the day! Hungary and Canacia, you two serve as my backup!" America said excitedly as he lifted his fist up in triumph.

"It's Canada-

"-Once the young hero learned about his maiden's whereabouts, he quickly ventures forth! More determined than ever to rescue his beloved!"

"Yo…what are you doing…?"

"Narrating… you know, for dramatic effects!" Hungary responded quite happily as she continued on with her fantasy.

…

"So what are the damages officers?" Germany finally questioned no longer watching what the other nations are up too.

"Not too much… Although the damage to the wall is quite something, not to mention that it also wrecked the storage room." The officer responded back, observing the wall once more.

"…Don't worry we'll pay for the damage." Germany said with a sigh, "And by we… I do mean them." His eyes shot a glare at the Bad Touch Trio.

"Aww come on West!"

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!"

"How is that even relevant?"

"I don't expect you to understand my beauty!" France shot back before slowly flipping his hair in a rather flirtatious matter.

"Kesesese, hey hey! There's a pub right there!" Prussia said excitedly as he pointed at the pub across the street, "Let's go…!"

"We're not yet off the hook yet bastard!" Romano hissed, "Damn the English and their officers!"

"Well excuse the Englishmen for actually doing their job." England responded back quite annoyed, "In Italy, it took a whole unit just to arrest Prussia!"

"Kesese, I'm just that awesome! Everyone wants a piece of Prussia!" Prussia replied after hearing his name.

"Ve~ welcome back Japan!" Italy greeted once again waving as he noticed Japan returning back, "Where'd you go?"

"Thank you Italy-san." Japan responded back as he looked at the scene, "Is everything going to be okay?"

"Germany said to wait a few minutes than we can leave!" Italy responded back with a daze smile on his face. "And then, we can go eat! Guess what I'm making Japan, guess!"

"Pasta…?" Japan answered back earning an excited nod from Italy.

"How did you know…? You're a good guesser Japan!" Italy replied back quite amazed.

"Eto…" Japan responded not knowing what else to say rather and just decided to give Italy a nod before looking around the scene once again. Germany and the officer both discussing what will happen next, meanwhile Romano continued to yell at France and Spain about the damages, and Prussia trying to convince England to go to the pub with him.

"Beer, beer, beer!" Prussia continued to chant around the Englishmen, his fist pump up as he continued to persist, "It's right over there! Last day to hang together, gotta make it worth it!"

"Ugh! Fine whatever, let's go." England reluctantly agreed, "Don't think I'm doing this for you, it's because I had a long day!"

"Kesese! Come on drinks on me! And by me I really mean West!" Prussia declared out loud as he followed England to the pub, ignoring Germany's voice of protest.

…

By the time America, Hungary, and Canada reached damaged wall. They were greeted by Italy, Germany, and Japan who was just about to cross the street, "Yo, German dude!" America greeted, "Where's everyone at? Did they get arrested?"

"Nein, but what are you three doing here?" Germany questioned, as they stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"I'm here becau-"

"-They're my backups! We're gonna be heroes!" America unintentionally interrupted with a big smile on his face

"I'm just here being America's conscious." Hungary answered back simply, "I'm not leaving until he does something about a certain string!"

"DUDE...TTE! Seriously!"

"Heroes…? Oh! Does someone need saving? I hope it's not me this time!" Italy said quite excitedly, "Maybe its Big brother France? He's been getting beaten up lots today!"

"The others went over there for a drink, America-san." Japan answered pointing at the pub in the other side of the street. "I do not think they need saving however…"

"If anything, it's the pub itself that needs it." Germany agreed before walking across the streets with the others following him.

"Cool-io!"

"And so the young Heroic America crosses the deadly streets and towards the poisonous bar to save his young damsel!" Hungary narrated as she happily followed the group across, earning strange looks from Canada and Germany, an amused chuckle from Japan, a confused Italy, and a flustered American.

"What is she doing…?" Germany questioned his hand on his face as if he felt an incoming headache.

"You really do not want to know…" Canada responded back quietly, as Germany nodded taking his word for it as they entered the bar.

"Actually…"

"No seriously dude! This chick is crazy!" America accused as he pointed at Hungary who only glared back in response.

"I've been telling you that!" Prussia's voice yelled out in agreement as they all turned to see Prussia gulping on a big glass of bear, "But did you listen to the awesome me? NEIN…!" Prussia answered loudly, as the group walked towards him.

"Is it so wrong to freely express my interest?" Hungary shot back at the Prussian who only laughed in response.

"Kesese, jaaaaaa! What you guys dwoing here? You're supposed to be drinking!" Prussia said as he stood up, quickly using Italy and Hungary as support before calling out to the bartender, "Over here! Get 'em all something to drink!"

America laughs in amusement as he watches Hungary fought with the tipsy Prussian, before he realized that he was the only one watching them. He turns and noticed Germany taking a separate table from the others drinking a similar size of beer with Italy chatting happily across from him. "Oh hey Canacan, ditched us!" He thought when he realized he can no longer see the Canadian nation.

"Oi…! Just because I xno lotnger rule the seas, doesn't mean ei lost mzy touch!" A familiar drunken English voice declared proudly as America turned to see England sitting in a table with Spain, Romano, and France. "I ruled more than a third of the world, so suck it wankers!"

"Ohonhon, already drunk Angleterre?" France questioned in amusement as his eyes peered over at his Spaniard friend, "Hm…? Espagne…? You too…?"

"Mi armada…! You bastardo…!" Spain wailed at the memory of the seven seas as he held Romano closer to him, "You'll never get my little tomato! I won' let yaa!"

"Chigi…! Get the fuck away from me, bastard! We're not even in that time period anymore!"

"Rule, Britannia! Britannia, rule the waves!" The drunken England sang as loud as he can, not caring who was staring at them. "Britons never, never, never shall be slaves!"

America laughed in amusement before making his way over there, "Already drunk?" He questioned amused.

"How dare you!" England snarled as he stared at the American in front of him, "I'm not drunk! How did you cget dhere anyway?" The Englishman demanded, "Was it Hook? Vlast it all, ever since Tink he'z never been the zame way again!"

"Haha who's Hook?" America questioned as France shrugged just as lost as he was.

"Great now the hamburger bastard is here…" Romano scowled in annoyance as Spain once again tackled him, "Damn it…!"

"Romaaaaaaannoooo~! Where's the churros…?"

…

"Hey Prussia, how would you like to do me a favor?" Hungary asked as she watched Prussia finish his glass of beer.

"Hm…? What favor do you want from the awesome me?" Prussia questioned back with a suspicious glare.

"Actually never mind…" Hungary paused for a bit before adding, "I don't think you're awesome enough for it."

"WOAH, WOAH,WOAH! You did not just say that!" Prussia said quickly being offended as he gestured his hands before pointing at himself, "I am the AWESOME PRUSSIA! I can do ANYTHING!"

"Really…?" Hungary asked not convinced at all as she crossed her arms, before turning away, "I don't think so… I think this favor is way too awesome for someone like you. Maybe I should ask Denmark instead?"

"He's not AS AWESOME AS ME! I can totally do it!"

"You sure…?"

"JA…! I will do a total AWESOME job, just watch!" Prussia challenged quite determined to accomplish whatever favor Hungary had in mind.

"Even make America jealous…?"

"EVEN THAT…!" Prussia quickly replied before actually registering what she had just said, "Wait… what…?"

Hungary smirked as she leaned closer to his ear, "Like I said, only someone awesome can make America jealous…"

"Kesesese! You have caught my awesome attention!" Prussia responded quite amused by the favor, "I can totally make that yank jealous! Just watch!"

"I'm not yet done…!" Hungary interrupted as she violently grabbed his ear pulling him closer, "Only someone awesome can make him jealous USING England… don't you agree…?"

Prussia smiled mischievously, "Like I said… I am awesome."

…

**A/n: **Thank you once again for reading! An if anyone is interested in being my beta, please contact me through review or PM! Please and thank you! And please tell me what I need to improve… ^^! Don't forget to review~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Red String of Destiny**

**Summary:** After learning the legend of the 'Red Thread of Destiny' from Japan, America awakens from his short nap to find his small finger tied together by a red string…connecting him with England! How far will he go to convince England that they are meant together? That is, if he doesn't find out about Hungary and Japan's part in the whole thing... _(I know lame summary… I'll change it later.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/n and a little spoiler: **Thank you again, you guys are the best! And regarding how England feels about this… I purposely left that out. England is clueless about 'The Red String of Destiny' plan, so right now he is just acting the way he normally acts with everyone else. (I hope … xD) Same goes to America, although he was tricked into believing that he saw a legit red string on both England and himself, he isn't even aware if he feels for him. This is why Hungary proposed the Jealousy method, in hopes that America can realize his supposed feelings towards England in a much faster pace… Out of the two of them, America is the much easier target to 'manipulate' rather than England, which is why the focused is more on America then England. But I assure you, the deeper it goes into the story the much clearer England's feelings will become! I apologize for the lengthy reply! However, keep in mind even if this is chapter 4, to them it' still Day 1 since America got tricked, and as mentioned England is quite tired from his trip in Italy (I mean he was stuck with the Bad Touch Trio and Failed Brother Trio… that can wear out a guy XD) which is why the 'slow' progress! If anything else is unclear please tell me, I'd gladly explain! :)

And I'll just say it here as well…the ones involved with the plan currently (and for the moment) are Japan, Hungary, France, and Prussia.

…

Prussia was a strategist.

When it really comes to it, he will work to his full potentials and succeed. Any mission he takes, he will accomplish it no matter what the cost. Although the current mission he was given, is quite ridicules… it was interesting. The end results would be something Prussia could not pass up… if he completes this mission it will just prove how much more awesome he is! And it would probably make his cranky old friend happier… Not that Prussia would ever admit to that of course.

His mission: Get America Jealous to realize his feelings for England/ Prove to that crazy Hungarian that I AM AWESOME

The situation: Hungary and Japan decided to manipulate America into believing England is his soul mate. However, America is still hesitant and unaware of how he feels thus making Hungary aggravated and actually desperate enough to ask help from the Awesome Me, apparently it's because she wanted her 'Yaoi'… -Gotta ask Japan what that means later on

The Plan:

1. Learn the level of difficulty of America's jealousy and use it as an advantage (IF he gets jealous…).

2. Preferably use England when drunk, much more awesome (Less yelling, more fun time! NOT like that woman!)

3. Get results by the end of today.

4. Use what is learned for tomorrow

He's got this!

…

Hungary did not know what to do when she noticed how silent the Prussian had become. She noticed for the last five minutes he did not even bother to order more beer and was slightly worried. "Hey… what's with you?" She questioned as she shook his shoulders quite violently.

"Kesese, I got a plan!" Prussia finally responded with a mischievous look on his face as he finally noticed he had run out of beer, instinctively he took Hungary's drink and took a large drink from it before spitting it all out, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!"

"…It's water! What do you think it is?" Hungary questioned sarcastically as Prussia wiped his face with his sleeves.

"Well this water taste like crap!"

"You're unbelievable! It tastes like water…!"

"I am AWESOME!" Prussia shouted proudly before laughing at the glare he received from Hungary, "And once I complete this favor of yours, you must admit it too!"

"What? No way…!"

"Kesese, are you sure? I think this is an awesome plan, if I do say so myself."

"…Yes I would so believe a drunken man can form up a plan." Hungary responded back not believing him at all.

"Kesese, poor naïve Hungary..." Prussia said as he stood up and pat her head sympathetically, "You don't know the difference between sober and drunk! Kesese! I shall share to you my knowledge." He grabs holds of her shoulder as he turned her to face France, "He's tipsy." Prussia said as France turned to them and winked flirtatiously. He turns Hungary to look at Spain and England, "Spain is drunk, and England is very drunk, but not yet smashed."

"Heh, and what are you tipsy?"

"Exactly…! I don't think I need to show you someone smashed just yet… You can watch England though, he gets pretty smashed!" Prussia teased as he made his way towards the bartender, no doubt going to get something more to drink.

…

"Yo ho,ho, the pirates life for meee!" Both Spain and England sang arm around each other's shoulder as they continued to sing. Romano's head his face reading I-really-don't-want-to-be-here or the I-don't-know-these-people and America just sitting back laughing in amusement.

"Oh well this is new…" France said amused as they continued to watch the two ex-pirates singing together, "Spain doesn't usually get this drunk. Did you have a fight with him Romano?"

"I didn't do anything to that bastard!" Romano shouted back his arms crossed, looking very much irritated. "The car crash probably screwed with his head!"

"If you didn't destroy my armada we ckould have uzlred the sea thgeerto, mi ahgmigo!" Spain slurred leaning onto England who just smirked in response.

"I did jusjt fine withotu you!" England responded back, "I whooped yours and the bloody frog's arse out of the sea!" England yelled out proudly, "Long live the British Empiiiireee~!"

"Uh dude, you're not an empire anymore." America pointed out earning a confused look from England.

"Whaaaaat? When did that happened!" England questioned back drunkenly confused before turning towards France, "What the bloody hell did you do!" He accused, "Damn cheese eating wino bastard!"

"This is why we let them dream, Amérique." France said out loud ignoring the cursing Englishmen before turning to him, "Ohonhon don't you remember? Angleterre…? You relinquished your empire the day after we got married!"

England who was drinking the glass in front of him immediately did a spit take on France's face, "I must hav been drunk to have married you frog! There's no fuckin way I would aver do that!"

"Mon ami, you are drunk… right now!"

"I'M NOT DRUNK DAMN IT!" The angry drunken Englishmen denied as he violently took his unfinished glass and gulped it down before placing it back down. "Maybe YOU'RE THE one drunk!"

"Oh believe me, you would notice if I am drunk." France replied back with a wink, before leaning on America and slightly shoved him forward. "You shouldn't be drinking in front of Amérique, ohonhon." France snickered as the drunken England stared at America.

America felt somewhat nervous as he watched England inspect him, "Uhh… whatcha doing?" He finally questioned.

"That's not Amewica!" England finally concluded, "Amewica is much smaller, damn Frog!"

"Actually British dude, I kinda grew up…" America replied back proudly only to receive a stare of disbelief from England.

"Whaaaaa? Amewica you gots big!" England said as he finally noticed the height difference after rubbing his eyes a few times before tackling America in a similar style as Spain had done with Romano. "You uuuuused to be sa smaaaall!"

"Right-o…" America said awkwardly patting the older nation on the back, "You're losing it again huuuh old man?"

"I AUM NOT OLD! Now get off me!" England said as he tried to return back to his chair, pushing America off slightly.

"Dude, you totally hugged me first!" America pointed out still amused by the drunken nations in front of him. Spain was now in the same level of England and was now sulking on how adorable Romano had been, of course when Spain also mentioned Italy, which caused Romano to start cursing at him. England no longer focused his attention on America and instead started arguing with his…imaginary friends.

"Hook, I caunt belweve you would do dis to me!" England yelled at the wall in front of him, "What I ever do to you?"

"Chigi…! If you like Venziano so much, then go get your ass over there and leave me the fuck alone you damn tomato bastard!"

"Romaaaaaannnnoooo don't geet maaaad at meeee!"

"Haha, dudes completely wasted!" America pointed out nudging France in the shoulder as France wince in pain by the American's strength.

"Indeed, Amérique, indeed." France agreed with a nod, "Now excusez-moi, it seems I am needed elsewhere." He said noticing the looks he had been receiving from Hungary and Prussia.

"Alright dude! But if you get kicked out, I totally don't know you!" America laughs as France just shook his head before walking his way towards Hungary and Prussia. "Hey England, what are you even doing?"

"What does it look like!"

"Honestly… you're pouring your drinks at the wall…"

"You ninny! I am sharing this drink with my friends!"

"…the wall…?"

"SHADDUP! You UNPURE GIT!"

"Dude… I really don't want to hear you out of all people telling me that…" America responded back with a big grin on his face noticing how red in the face England quickly became.

…

"Oh…? I would have never expected you to be interested in the art of romance." France said as he dramatically took a sip of the glass before taking a seat between Hungary and Prussia. "Has big brother France finally become your role model?"

"Kesese! You wish…! I am my own awesome role model!" Prussia responded back arrogantly, "I got a total awesome plan that can totally get America jealous! And I need your help Francypants!"

"Moi…?" France questioned confused at first before smirking, "Ohonhon, without love, there is no jealousy… I understand what you are planning. However, it would take more than that for the two idiotic English speaking nations." France pointed out as he took a glance to see America laughing at whatever England was ranting on about. "Much more than that…"

"Kesese, we gotta start somewhere!" Prussia responded back, "From what she said, the yank is not all that affected by the red string crap. But he is aware of it… of course only someone as awesome as me can make him realize that awareness!"

"This isn't some type of battlefield!" Hungary objected, "This is to bring two people together!"

"Ohonhon, but mademoiselle… you forget. Love is like a battlefield, non?" France said understanding where Prussia was getting at. "And what's a battle without deceit?"

"Kesese…! All you asked was a favor! You didn't specified what you wanted me to do, so I will do what I want!" Prussia said simply, "First thing's first, we need to know the difficulty of America's jealousy!"

"Ahh, quite high… He didn't even seem bothered when I told Angleterre we were married." France answered with a shrugged earning a look from Hungary and Prussia, "What…?"

"Well… it is you." Hungary answered with an amused look on her face, "It would be much stranger if you haven't said that."

"Kesesese, she got you there!" Prussia laughed as he stood up, "Let the Awesome one handle this! Just do what you French do to annoy the English."

"Oh you wound me soo!" France cried out placing his hand on his heart but nonetheless oblige, "And of course, it's what I do best…"

"Kesese, the yank will totally hate me for being the hero and stealing his damsel crap!" Prussia said excitedly as he clashed his fingers together.

"Oh that sounds romantic!" Hungary said pleased as a familiar light entered her eyes, "Our young hero will have a rival for his damsel's heart! Not being able to protect him from the villain would defiantly hurt his ego for sure!"

"Who are you calling villain?" Both Prussia and France demanded as Hungary gave a halfhearted shrug to both of them.

"Why both of you of course."

…

"Ya know, your reaaallly different when your drunk, old man." America stated as he watched England sulking in a similar matter as Spain.

"Not drunk…" England mumbled, tired from his ranting from earlier.

"We're still on tomorrow right? You promised after all! I don't care if you have a nasty hangover." America reminded as he poked England's head, "Although… I don't know what we can do… I'll let you worry about that! Just no old man stuff, that's just really lame!"

However, before he could hear a response from England, a familiar white haired albino Prussian slide his way next to England, his hand over England's shoulder. "Yo England, whatcha doing here with your lonesome self?"

"I'm not alone! Spaain and Romano are here…!" England shouted as he turned to the other side, expecting to see Spain or Romano but they were no longer in sight he turns back to Prussia, "Well I got this yank!"

"Aww thaaanks England!" America responded back quite pleased the drunken nation has accepted his company.

"Kesese, why don't you ditch the hero and go with the…" Prussia paused as he shrugged before continuing, "Awesome me!"

"Dude, you said the line totally wrong!" America replied back laughing, "It's like this! Why don't you ditched the zero and get with the HERO!" America corrected with his signature grin on his face.

"Nein, nein! It's awesome me." Prussia argued.

"No dude, its HERO and zero."

"I ain't a zero…! I am the AWESOME Prussia!" Prussia shouted out proudly, "So YOU said it wrong."

"Dude, I would know that line! It totally came from my country!" America responded back.

"Well why the fuck would someone ditched a freaking hero and go with a zero?" Prussia questioned back now confused with what was going on.

"You said it wrong! It's ditching the zero for the HERO!" America tried to correct but Prussia shook his head. Pretty soon the two started arguing over who said the line right, both momentarily forgetting England. England stared at the two, not really interested in what was going on however noticing the beer Prussia had brought over decided to take it.

Not far away from them Hungary just gave herself a face palm, "…That idiot…" She mumbled shaking her head, "He's getting sidetracked...! France, get over there!" She ordered pushing the Frenchmen to their direction.

"Well it's stupid! How the hell is that considered a pickup line?" Prussia demanded before noticing England taking a drink from his beer, "Oi…! That's mine!"

"HERO and Zero, totally rhymes bro!" America answered back, "But Prussian dude, that line is totally not you! Good thing you decided to test it out on us hahaha! You would have looked stupid!"

Prussia paused before momentarily remembering why he was there in the first place. He stared at the American in front of him before smirking, "Kesese, I wasn't testing it on you two! I was USING it on England." He answered simply once again leaning on the drunken confused nation.

"Ehh…what now?" America questioned confused.

"Get more beer." England ordered, not really paying attention to what has been said as he shoved the empty glass to the Prussian.

"Sure, where's my kiss?" The Prussian questioned finally earning England's attention.

"Hm?"

"Kesese, where's my kiss? I'll get you more beer if you gimme something!" Prussia said puckering his lips in front of the Englishmen as America frowned.

"Ohonhon~ am I interrupting something?" France questioned finally taking a seat next to America. "Why won't you let big brother join!" France suggested with a wink, "We would have such a wonderful threesome!"

"Not cool bro…!"

"Nein, he's all mine!"

Both Prussia and America turned to each, both giving each other a rather challenging glare. England who was too drunk to even pay attention eventually felt something touch his… England immediately looked up to glare at the person he suspected, which would be France however France directed his attention towards Prussia. "You wanker…!" England yelled before punching Prussia in the face, "Don't touch me!"

"That was NOT awesome…!" Prussia retaliated in response as he punched France, "I didn't do anything! He did!"

"My face…!" France cried out, as he held onto his face. Noticing that England was about to punch him he quickly dunked and hid behind America.

"Don't worry England…! I shall be your hero!" America declared proudly more than happy to defend England from Prussia and France. "Alright, come here France!" He said pulling France away before glaring at Prussia.

"Ohonhon, Amérique I didn't know you feel this way." France said flirtatiously as he leaned closer to America, "But don't worry, big brother would not disappoint~"

"Eww, no way dude!" America quickly said using his hand to block France's upcoming face, "As a hero, I cannot allow you take advantage of a drunk nation!" America said, "However since this is your first offense… wait… your France, no such thing as first hahaha!"

"Get on with it!"

"Oh right…! You can't just touch a nation's no-noes!" America said waving his finger as France stared at him in disbelief, before trying to prevent himself from laughing at America's childlike nation.

"No-noes…?"

"Yes, no-noes…! It's an invasion of privacy and is awkward as fuck dude!" America continued to lecture the Frenchmen, "Plus I totally just save you bro! England could totally have murdered you dude!"

France smirked as he nodded in acknowledgement, "I'll keep that in mind Amérique. However, if that is the case… shouldn't you return to Prusse…?" France questioned amused as he turned America around. America's eyes widen in disbelief as France leaned over, "Isn't that Prussue over there? He looks like he is invading Angleterre! And I assure you boy, it's awkward since I am not part of this! Doesn't it bother you…?"

America couldn't believe his eyes as he watches Prussia basically making out with England! The worst part was that England wasn't doing ANYTHING to stop it and LOOKED like he was enjoying it! And it did NOT help seeing Hungary TAKING PICTURES of those two and the WHOLE BAR is cheering for them! America ignored the Frenchmen as he marched over there with France following him. "Not cool bro…!" America interrupted, "You CAN'T take advantage of someone drunk!"

Prussia looks up and smirks, "Kesesese, aww is little America jealous?" He questioned innocently before leaning in once more ready to show everyone what an awesome kisser he was.

"England…!" America called out as he grabbed England before Prussia could make lip contact with him, "Snap out of it bro! You're drunk!"

"I'm not dwaunk you daft fool!" England shouted back quite irritated by the rude pull.

"Aww does it bother you America?" Prussia taunts as he leaned back on the chair, "Jealous you can't get some lip action! Don't worry! There is enough awesomeness around for everyone!"

"Come on England, I'll drop you home kay?" America offered ignoring the taunting Prussian who he continued to glare.

"You can't tell me vaht to do!" England said before smirking, "I am having a greaaaaat time!" He said as he grabbed the nearest person and placed their face closer to each other…

"It's big brother's turn!" France cheered as England's eyes quickly widen in realization, as he release the Frenchmen.

"Alright I'm drunk… take me home!" England quickly agreed grabbing America and attempted to walk towards the exit.

"The exit is this way!" America said as he pulled England to the right directions, leading him to the rental car. America could have not been more relieve to get out of there.

…

"I hate to admit it… but you did an excellent job!" Hungary squealed as she looked at the pictures in her camera, "Not only did you make America jealous, but you even gave me some pictures!"

"Keseses…! I told you I am AWESOME!" Prussia cheered proudly, "Forgot what an awesome kisser the limey can be."

"There is no love for big brother!" France wept dramatically as Prussia gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

Hungary smiled as she put the camera away, she knew she was insane. But it was all in the goodness of Yaoi! She couldn't wait to see the progress and to tell Japan. Of course, she knew she needed help… and those two idiots will defiantly be help.

…

**A/n: There you have it! Once again please notify me if something does not make sense! Don't forget to review! Please and Thank you ;D**

**Ps: Dude, I cannot type drunk at all xD... is there some type of translator out there ahahhaha! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Red String of Destiny**

**Summary:** After learning the legend of the 'Red Thread of Destiny' from Japan, America awakens from his short nap to find his small finger tied together by a red string…connecting him with England! How far will he go to convince England that they are meant together? That is, if he doesn't find out about Hungary and Japan's part in the whole thing... _(I know lame summary… I'll change it later.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/n: **Thanks for the reviews! I am terribly sorry if I did not warn about the slight PrUk, but I assure you it's completely harmless! And regarding America/someone else, I honestly wasn't planning on doing that… however if you have a suggestion I may consider it ;)!

**Warnings for this Chapter: **Slight PrUk and intoxicated England!

…

Normally America was not allowed to drive in the United Kingdom, Japan, Hong Kong, Seychelles, and basically 'left driving countries'. Due to very obvious reason such as he is typically a 'right sided nation' and believes everything he does is correct. This is why Canada or someone else would politely offer to give America a ride when they are at said nations… all in a secret attempt to keep the American OFF the streets.

However, since Canada could not be found, America ended up driving with the knocked out England in the passenger seat. America sighed in relief, "You are a lot more trouble than your worth, old man!" America said out loud, "You're lucky you got a hero watching over you!" He added proudly as he continued to drive straight.

He felt his phone vibrate before answering it, one hand on the wheel, the other holding the phone pressed upon his ears. "Hey, this is the hero!" He greeted.

"_I can't believe you left me!"_

"Huh…? Who's this?" America questioned confused, he could recognized the voice however he could not remember who it belonged too.

"…_It's Canada! You took my rental car, now we have no way to get back to the hotel…!"_

"Hahha, chill dude! Just go hitch a ride with Germany… I'm sure he won't mind!" America replied back finally remembering that this was Canada's rental car.

"_There isn't enough room…Just come back here."_

"No can do Canadia! Gotta take England back home first!" America said simply as he carefully took a glance at the sleeping Englishmen.

"_It's Canada…! Not Canadia, or Canasia, or Canacan…! It's CA-NA-DA!"_

"I'm totally loosing you, bro! I'm going under a tunnel…! Can't hear ya!"

"_Wait what…? There are no tunnels to Engla-"_

America hanged up, returning the phone to his pockets before humming a soft tune. Okay he lied, but he is sure Canasia would totally find a ride. What kind of hero would he be if he doesn't let someone else be a hero every now and then?

"Flying Mint Bunny…is that you?" England questioned, his eyes closed no doubt asleep or at least half asleep, "

Deciding to have some fun with England, America grinned, "Why yes England!" He responded back in girlish high pitch tone. "It is I…Flying Mint Bunny…" America immediately closed his mouth and bit his lips slightly to prevent himself from bursting out of laughter.

However receiving no response from England, America frowned in disappointment that his fun could no longer be continued, "Yo, England you awake?"

"Mhm… you sound strange Mint…"England mumbled in a daze like state.

"Right-o! I mean… uhh…you do too?" America responded back in the high pitch tone not knowing what else to say. Again, England doesn't respond after that… "England…? Englaaannd…?"

"Huhh?"

America's eyes lit up as he realized that the only way to get England to respond was calling his name! "I'm such a freaking genius…!" He thought excitedly as he said, "So England, what do you reaaaallly feel about burgers?"

"It's a heart attack on the bun..." England responded earning a pout from the American, "But… it's not that bad… don't tell America."

America felt himself grin happily hearing what England thought about his burgers! Sure he didn't exactly say he liked it, but it's England! "What else should I NOT tell America?" America questioned. Again England did not respond and only continued to breathe while his eyes remained closed. "Hey, England…! What should I not tell America?" He repeated.

"Secrets…"

America stared at the Englishmen before laughing quietly, "Haha, what kind of secrets? England…?"

"Miss him…"

America froze before making a sharp right turn almost repeating earlier events with Romano however safely managed to avoid hitting anything as he stopped the car for a bit. "Ehh…?" He found himself questioning a light blush on his face looking over at the still sleeping England. "What was that…? England…?" He asked once more but England remained asleep.

America tried to poke him, however he would not speak. America continued to sit on the driver's seat before laying his head back. "He couldn't possibly mean…" He thought trying to find a logical explanation to what England had just said. "I mean he is drunk… and asleep… Plus he probably felt guilty since he couldn't spend time with me! Yeah, like what France said!"

He couldn't help but be more disappointed since he didn't even find much about England's secret as he started the car once more and drove towards England's house. England remained fast asleep the whole ride as America finally parked the car. Removing his seat belt he walked over to England's side to help him out.

"Dude, you're really light!" America said quiet amused as he placed England's arm over his head as he lead England to the front door. Remembering he had no key, since England change locks a few weeks back. "Hey hey Englaaaand…" He said once again poking England's face. "Dude, we need a key to get in!"

"Hm…?" England said as he slowly opened his eyes, he looked around in confusion not realizing he was in front of the door. "Pocket…" He mumbled before closing his eyes once again. America stared awkwardly upon hearing the response.

"Er… okay …" America responded slowly as he carefully reached for England's pocket, inserting his hand to find the keys.

"Ahaha… that tickles…" England giggled immediately freaking America out, as he quickly redrew his hands from England's pocket. Once England's giggled died down, America red in the face, went to reach for his other pocket hoping that England does not react.

Thankfully, England did not at all react when America took out the keys from his pocket. Instead when America got the key and happily cheered about how heroic he was to successfully get the key… England grabbed America by the tie and pulled him closer to his face before placing his lips with America. His tongue making a force entry in America's mouth as America made a slight moan.

America's eyes widen realizing what was happening before pushing England to the door, his face just as red as ever as he can taste the alcohol from England's mouth. America watches as England remained passed out, as he slowly slide down to the floor. He felt the blood rushing to his face as he stared awkwardly at England. "H-He's just drunk… yeah! He almost kissed France too! So, he's horny when his drunk! Totally normal…!" America tried to once again find logic for England's unspoken action as he quickly opened the door.

"You know… I like angry drunk then horny drunk…" America mumbled as he picked up England once again placing his arm over his head. "You're so much easier to deal with and won't go off kissing random people…" He thought as they went up the stairs.

When he tucked England in the bed, America stared quietly at the sleeping Englishmen. He sighed as he recalled the day's events. Nothing was out of context besides the red string and the fact Hungary had decided to follow him the whole day. "She expects me to do something… isn't that funny England…?" America said out loud knowing England was fast asleep. "I mean… what would I know right? I am just an 'insufferable moron' as you called it…" America did not want to acknowledge the pain he felt when he recalled the many insults England had thrown at him throughout the years.

America smiled as he stood up, "Tomorrow I'm going to see if the red string thing is true okay England…? I will take you out and we'll have fun!" He said with a big heroic grin on his face as he felt his phone vibrate on his pocket. Once he closed England's door, he answered the phone.

"The hero's here!" America greeted the phone not bothering to check where he was.

"_As sweet as it was for you to take England home… You left all of us no ride to get back!"_

"Oh hey Hungary!" America said with a big grin on his face as he checked the clock in the living room, "I just dropped England off!" He added proudly as he locked and closed the door on his way out. "I'll be there in ten minutes kay~? OH! And I'm NOT dropping off Prussia."

"_That's fine! Prussia will go back with Germany! It will just be Canada, Spain, Japan, and myself!" _

"_It's CANADA!"_

"_Huh…? That's what I said."_

"…_Sorry…"_

"Hahaha coolio! See ya!" America said before he started the rental car once again before going onto the familiar road.

…

"Kesese…! Aww so America is already mad at me." Prussia mused as he took a large gulp of beer. "Man… First time I'm leaving and I'm not that drunk!" He pouted.

"No one is forcing you to go back."

"It's NOT fun drinking by yourself! Damn…should have brought Denmark." Prussia said before shaking his head, before standing up.

"Hey…! What are you going to do tomorrow?" Hungary called out, curious with what the Prussian had planned.

"Kesese, you're the crazy chick! Figure it out." Prussia responded back before walking away. Hungary frowned a bit before grinning as she excitedly went to find Japan.

"Did you see?" She questioned the Japanese man who just got out of the bathroom.

"…Hai…" Japan responded slowly quite startled with the fact that Hungary would approach him just when he was done.

"We really got America this time!" Hungary cheered happily before adding, "The only problem is… England. We have no way to get him… and I doubt the red thread will work twice…"

Japan was silent for a few seconds before looking around and idea popping in his head, "Since you are confident with dealing with America-san…Perhaps I should deal with England-san?" Japan suggested he couldn't let Hungary have all the fun after all.

"Really…? Do you have anything planned?" Hungary questioned as Japan shook his head.

"Unfortunately not at the moment…" Japan answered before giving her a similar smile, "However, I will do my best to get England to realize his feelings for America."

"Let's make in interesting!" Hungary said as excitedly, "If America confesses first then I win! If England confesses first then you win! Winner gets the loosers' yaoi stash!" Hungary suggested as she squealed in delight.

Japan was silent at first. Hungary stared in confusion when she noticed that Japan has not said a word to her just yet. After one whole minute passed, Japan finally nodded. "Yes, that is a good reward. I cannot wait to add your collections with mine."

Hungary stared at him in disbelief noticing that Japan was actually teasing her before she said, "Hoho, I will not give them up without a fight!"

"Hai, likewise Hungary-san." Japan responded back with a similar determination as she was.

"I like a fair fight." Hungary said as she smirked, "So Prussia has a plan for England and America tomorrow… I am certain he will use the jealousy method once more. Which will give me an advantage, for sure."

"I see… the jealousy method would indeed grant you an advantage." Japan said before saying, "However, this is America-san we are talking about… I will catch up." Japan smiled a rather innocent smile before granting a bow to Hungary, "France-san and Prussia-san is helping you correct? I will find someone to assist me. If you would excuse me…"

Hungary couldn't wait. It's been awhile since she has done something like this. France compared love to a battlefield… and battle is in Hungary's blood. It may be difficult but she will get through this.

…

England felt like shit.

The next morning he had a massive hangover and felt just plain out horrible. When he opened his eyes, the sunshine immediately became too bright for him to see, after a few seconds his eyes eventually adjusted to the light. "What happened…?" He questioned out loud as he held his head, noticing that he was in his room.

"England, are you okay?" Flying Mint Bunny questioned as she materialized right in front of him.

"Ahh… just a little hangover…" England admitted before smiling, "You don't happen to know what happened last night, do you?"

The mint bunny nodded as she floated around him before landing on his shoulder as she went closer to his ear, "America dropped you off than went back to pick up the others." Mint responded back as England sighed.

"Well… I do hope I didn't do anything humiliating…" England mumbled as he stood up, feeling rather thirsty.

Mint follows England as she kept a close eye on him as he lazily walked down the stairs. Once he entered the kitchen taking a glass of water and a small breakfast out, he sat down. His head still hurts and he still felt awful, he'll just have to take the day off.

"Well… there is this one thing." Mint finally said as she noticed the troubled look of England, no doubt trying to remember what was happening. "Hook said you had a kissing spree at the bar!" She said as England immediately gasps for air as he choked on the jammed scone. "Oh no! Hold on England!" Mint said as she tried to give him the glass of water.

After finishing the glass watered England immediately looked at Mint before saying, "I… what?"

"Yeah…! Hook was with you, remember? He said that you made out with Prussia and almost kissed France!"

"What…?"

"Mhm…! And then, when America brought you home... you kissed him too."

"WHAT…!"

England stared wide eyed as he felt blood rushing to his face, his mind chanting the same thing. "I want to die… I want to die…" His mind chanted as he no longer felt hungry only feeling his headache grow even worst.

"I also heard America saying that you are spending the day with him today." Mint responded back before giggling, she had overheard everything America had said the moment he entered the parkway. "Uni and Tink can help you make a potion to cure your headache for you!" Mint suggested, "That way you are well enough to go out with America!"

"I want to die…" England responded his hands covering his face, "I can't believe, I did that…"

"But you always do weird things when you're drunk!"

"Well I can't believe I did that to America!" England quickly defended still red in the face as he heard his cellphone ring. He stood up as he answered the phone, "Hello…?"

"_Good Morning England-san."_

"Good morning Japan…"

"_I am calling to announce my arrival at your place in a few minutes… I do apologize for the last minute notification."_

"Oh no, no… you're welcome anytime…" England responded back, "I'll see you in a few minutes I guess…" He said as he looked around the house. Luckily nothing was out of place with the exception of his meal. Once he hangs up the phone, before putting away the plates still being aware of his headache.

"We'll cure you in no time!" Mint said as she excused herself to the basement.

Once he heard the doorbell ring, England immediately walks toward the front door opening it, expecting to see Japan… "What are you doing here wanker?" England did not expect his headache to grow this bad…

"Hahaha! You said you'll spend the day with me!" America answered as he invited himself in, "Woah, you still reek of alcohol old man!"

"W-what are you doing here?" England demanded once more, "I was expecting Japan not you…!"

"Hahaha! Really…?" America questioned not really interested as he looked around England's house as England sighed shaking his head a bit.

"America, can't we go out tomorrow? I have a really nasty hangover…" England said hoping that the American would let him off for the day.

"Whaaaat? But Englaaaaand!" America whined as he appeared before him with a familiar pout appeared before England, "Yooou prroooomiiiissseeeee! Plus I totally took care of your drunken horny self yesterday!"

England froze as he remembered what Mint had told him about his…kissing spree. His face immediately became red as he turned his face, not wanting to look at America. Once again the thought: I want to die, appeared on his mind.

"Dude, not only did you promise. But you totally owed me!"

"It's your fault I am suffering from a hangover in the first place!" England accused.

"No way man! That's totally Prussia's fault!"

Before England could respond, the doorbell rang once more as England froze. America laughed, "Oh hey! Maybe it's Japan?"

"Answer the door…! I'll go change…" England ordered before rushing up the stairs, his hand on his head trying to find a way to appease his headache.

America laughs in amusement as he opened the door to greet Japan, "Hey, Japan!"

"Oh America-san…? What are you doing here…?" Japan questioned quite confused by America's appearance as he looked at the clock. "You don't usually get up this early…" He pointed out noticing that was just barely ten in the morning.

"Ahaha…! As a hero, I had to make sure England is up!" America answered as he opened the door allowing Japan to enter England's home. "He's upstairs changing his clothes or something." America said as he and Japan walked towards the living room.

"I see…"

"So dude, what are you even doing here? We could have totally carpooled!" America questioned with a grin on his face, "Canadia is gonna be so pissed when he finds out I took his rental car. But heroes gotta do what heroes gotta do!"

"I was under the impression you were still asleep…" Japan answered back, "I do apologize, and I should have said so ahead of time."

"Nah it's totally cool bro!" America assured, patting Japan's back as Japan wince a little due to America's inhumane strength. "So what are you doing here?"

Japan simply smiled, "I have brought some hangover medicine for England-san… I figured he might need it… especially from his display yesterday…"

"Hahaha! Do you think it will work?" America questioned quite hopeful that the medicine can cure England in time, "Because he is totally using it as an excuse not to hang out with me!" America exclaimed as he pouted once more.

"Hai… although it will take some time…" Japan answered back before asking, "Hey America-san… Do you recall the conversation we had about the red string?"

America froze for a bit before nervously responding, "Ye-yeah… what about it?"

"Are you really going to ignore it?" Japan questioned, "I understand that it is not any of my business… however to have seen a red thread." Japan stated as he looked at America who just grinned back.

"That all depends on today, my friend!" America answered back simply before quietly saying, "Don't tell him but today is kinda like a date!"

"A date…?" Japan repeated quite intrigue by the idea before realizing what America is doing, "So that means… depending how well this date goes… will help influence whether or not you will pursue England-san…?"

"Right-o!"

Japan nodded, "I do wish for you have the best of luck." He said as they heard England walking down the stairs. "Good morning, England-san."

"Good morning, Japan… would you like anything?" England asked as Japan shook his head.

"Ah, no thank you… I have eaten before I came over." Japan immediately responded before handing England some medicine, "I thought you might need these."

England looked over at the medicine before nodding, "Ahh thank you very much." He said quite grateful for the medicine as America quickly gave him a cup of water.

"Hurry up and drink it! That way you can feel better!" America encouraged as England took the pill and placed it on his mouth before drinking the glass of water.

"Honestly America, I really don't feel well." England said as he took a seat in the sofa resting his head a bit. America pouted as he took a seat across from England, "Don't give me that look…"

"I'm not giving you a look…" America responded as he took a deep breath, puffing out his cheeks as he stared at England.

Japan couldn't help but chuckle at their immaturity, "It would appear that America-san really did miss you England-san." Japan said out of the blue.

"DUDE!"

"…Huh…?"

"Hai, isn't that right America –san?" Japan asked innocently but before America could respond, "He was sulking at my place the whole time actually…"

"Is that so...?" England questioned quite amused by the story, "You actually missed me America?" England teased as America's cheeks once again puffed out.

"So…?" America asked back before he mumbled, "I know for the fact you missed me too old man!"

"I did not…!"

"Dude, don't even lie!" America said before grinning widely, "You said so yourself last night!"

"I was DRUNK!"

"Hahah, you thought I was this Flying Mint Bunny or something!" America laughed at that memory making the Englishmen grow red.

"How dare you, they are real!" England quickly defended.

"Whatever, you totally said you missed me!" America said happily as England gave him an irritable look. America paused for a bit before asking, "Hey England… do you remember what happened last night?"

England froze as he recalled what Flying Mint Bunny had said about his so called kissing spree. He looked away not wanting to look at America or Japan's faces. "No…" He denied, "And if you want me to remember something that means I must have done something humiliating… if that's the case don't bring it up!"

"Aww you suuuuure?" America teased, "Never knew you were that type of drunk haha! You're just as bad as France!"

"S-shut up…! I am not as bad as the Frog…!"

"Hahaha, whatever dude! Just stop drinking!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Once again Japan smiled, "America-san is just worried about you England-san… he was quite protective of you last night."

"SERIOUSLY JAPAN?" America questioned as he shot Japan a 'traitor' look before turning back to England, "That's only because I am the HERO! I couldn't let you be taken advantage of!"

"…I see… thank you I guess…" England said realizing how much trouble he had caused America last night.

America once again smiled before nodding, "No problem…! That's just what heroes do after all! But do you really have a hangover?" He asked, "Because if you do I guess… we can hang tomorrow…" He said his face not being able to hide his disappointment.

England looked over at America before sighing; whatever medicine Japan had given him, did help with his headache. And he was certain in an hour or so he should feel back to normal. "Fine…" England mumbled knowing he would regret it, "I'll spend the bloody day with you… just stop with the face."

"Really…! YAY!" America cheered before giving England a big hug, "We're gonna have so much fun today! We can go out to eat at McDonalds, than go watch a movie, than go walk around the park, and then go eat at that fancy restaurant you like so much!"

England blushed as he heard what America had planned for a day before pushing the younger nation off him, "You make it sound like we have a bloody date!"

"Dude, call it what you want!" America responded back, "It's gonna be AWESOME!"

"DID SOMEONE SAY AWESOME?" Prussia's voice rang as the door quickly busted opened.

"BLOODY HELL…! What the hell are you doing?" England demanded quite surprised by Prussia's sudden appearance.

"Kesesese…! What does it look like? I am visiting my favorite limey!" Prussia said as he took a seat noticing the look in America's eyes. "Oh hey…! You're here too! And you two Japan!"

"Hai, although I would be taking my leave soon…" Japan answered back.

"What are you doing here Prussia?" America questioned his voice quite cheerful but at the same time quite irritated by the Prussian's presence.

"I told you! I was visiting my favorite nation!" Prussia answered back before laughing, "Kesesese! You're not the only one who likes England after all!"

"What did you do now?" England questioned with a sigh, "One of these days I will just hand you over to the police…"

"Aww, I'm hurt." Prussia said with a fake hurt expression, "I'm not hiding from the cops this time!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I am obviously here to spend the day with my favorite brit!" Prussia answered back simply enjoying every expression America has been making since he has got here.

"What…! No way! England's mine today!" America quickly argued, "Dude you had him for a week…!"

"Kesese! He's not yours yank!"

"For today he is!"

"He is going to spend the day with the AWESOME ME!"

"No! He is going to spend the day with me!"

"England!" Both nations called out as they both stared at the red nation.

"Umm well… I guess" England stated not knowing what else to do as he noticed that the two wanted to spend the day with him for whatever reason, "There is no harm if we all go… right…?"

"No way!" America quickly denied as Prussia cheered a, "FUCK YEAH!"

"America…" England warned as America sighed in defeat.

"Fine… but he is paying for himself!" America mumbled before pouting once more, quite annoyed that the Prussian has taken a sudden interest in England.

"Very good…" England said as he turned to Japan, "Would you like to join in as well…?"

"Seriously…?" America thought as he felt like banging his head against the wall for once, "First Prussia now Japan…!"

Japan looked over at the other nations and once again smiled, "I am afraid I can't today… I have some other matters to attend too… I do wish you three have a wonderful day." Japan said as he bowed before walking out with England following him out, "Good bye, good luck…"

When England returned to the living room, he suddenly felt the atmosphere growing thicker as he looked at the two. Both Prussia and America giving each other a challenging glare before noticing England. Immediately Prussia stood up, putting his arm over England before saying, "We're gonna have an awesome day!"

….

**A/n: Yeah… I have no idea what I just wrote xD! Next chapter is the date I guess… xD hahah! Don't forget to review! Suggestions, questions, comments XD?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red String of Destiny**

**Summary:** After learning the legend of the 'Red Thread of Destiny' from Japan, America awakens from his short nap to find his small finger tied together by a red string…connecting him with England! How far will he go to convince England that they are meant together? That is, if he doesn't find out about Hungary and Japan's part in the whole thing... _(I know lame summary… I'll change it later.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**A/n: **Sorry for the late update! During the first week of August I was too busy watching the Olympics and betting with a few of my friends. I won by the way ;)! And then after the Olympics, school started and for over a month I have been insanely busy with senior project and finding a mentor and just doing some research cards! And although I am still busy I decided to dedicate my free time to writing this story!

**Warnings: **Slight PrUk, failed Australia cameo, and it kinda gets dramatic in the end of this chapter... But I'll give out a warning now, this story will have **2 Major Dramatic moments, **I consider this one... therefore later on in the story there will be one more xD

…

America never hated Prussia more than he did right now.

Every time America would try to say something to England, Prussia would interrupt and somehow say something that will cause England to chuckle in amusement or join in the conversation leaving him out of the loop. Right now he actually did wish Japan was here or someone else to distract the Prussian.

"Some date…" America thought in disappointment as he continued sucking on the straw of his milkshake. He ignored the conversation that two was having as he continued to stare at the window of McDonalds. Maybe he should have taken England's offer on going out tomorrow… America considered but shook his head; Prussia would have probably ruined that one too.

"Now if you would excuse the awesome me! I'll be going to the restroom!" Prussia announced as he stood up before patting America in the back, with a teasing look as he headed towards the restroom leaving the two.

"What's with you…?" England questioned noticing how quiet the American has been as he sighed, "Are you still upset?"

"No…" America responded back as he looked at his empty carton of French fries, "I ran out of fries…" He said showing the empty carton. So what if he eats when he is upset? He had every right too! Hamburgers and fries never let him down before!

England shook his head as he handed America all of his fries, "You could have just asked." England pointed out before America started to devour the fries, "Eat slowly…!"

"They're all going down the same way old man!" America pointed out before taking more of the fries before chewing them with his mouth open purposely annoying England.

"For heaven's sake…! Close your mouth!" England said in disgust, "I know you have manners, use them…!"

"Dude, if you already know I have manners then there is no reason too." America responded back with a grin, happy to have England's attention once again.

…

"The yank totally got it bad for ole' eyebrows!" Prussia said as he washed his hands, his head on his shoulder as he tried to prevent his phone from falling. "I am so awesome that he fucking hates me!" He said proudly on the phone.

"_You know… I'm starting to think this a bad idea…"_

"Kesesese…! First you question my awesomeness, now you're telling me to back down? So unawesome Hungary." Prussia stated amused as he dried his hands before leaving the restroom and leaned on the walls watching from afar while America laughed at the red face England.

"_Japan said America wanted to use this date as a way to see if he likes England or not… You can use the method next time! Don't ruin this! This will give us an advantage regardless!"_

"I don't care about the stupid bet you have with Japan." Prussia stated simply, as he narrowed his eyes at the two nations, "I'm way too awesome for that. I got my own reasons for doing this."

"_Huh…? What reasons…?" _

"Kesese, you don't need to know!" Prussia responded back, "I'm not backing down and you're not going to stop me." Prussia said as he hanged up the phone with a mischievous grin on his face.

…

"Yo Japan…! What is this about?" Denmark questioned as they sat at the hotel's lobby, his arms up as he laid his head back.

"G'day , mate!" Australia greeted the two as he took a seat next to Denmark, holding on to his Koala bear.

"Good afternoon, I do apologize for calling last minute… but I do need your help." Japan stated simply, earning the two's attention.

"And what can the 'King of Northern Europe' do for you?" Denmark asked quite curious that the Asian island nation would request his help.

Japan sighed at Denmark's remark, "Honestly…these Western Nations are all the same…" He thought noticing the big ego before answering, "It's about England-san."

"What about England?" Australia asked with his thick accent as he took out his boomerang, "Something happen to him?"

"No, no…!" Japan quickly responded, "Please put your…weapon away." He said as Australia reluctantly did as he was told. "Hungary-san and I decided to help out American-san and England-san wit-"

"-Oh so England is in trouble! Don't worry, mate I-"

"-Alright let me get some beer and we can go-"

"Please let me finish!" Japan said standing up, quite overwhelmed with the two nations as he thought of a simpler way to explain the situation. "Hungary-san and I are having a bet… and I really need your help."

"Oh a bet…?" Denmark questioned quite interested what it could be, "What is it? Free beer involved…?"

"France-san and Prussia-san are already aiding Hungary." Japan continued, "Right now they have an advantaged since they have already…formed a team." Japan paused for a bit to look at the two nations before continuing, "I would like to ask you two to join me in this… And… No free beers…."

"Aww that's lame… but Prussia is on the other side…" Denmark smiled, "It's not every day I am against Prussia! I'm in…! What do we have to do?"

"That all depends on what we have to do!" Australia said not yet giving them an answer, "Does it involve my boomerang?"

"It involves England-san confessing to America-san." Japan answered back earning a blank stare from Australia and Denmark. Maybe Japan should rethink who could be in his team… "Eto… Denmark-san often hangs out with England-san so he would be much more open to you. And Australia-san you were once England-san's colony."

"That's true, mate! But if I recall Canada from the top end of America was also one of us ex-colonies! Not to mention Hong-Kong, and then there is India!" Australia pointed out before taking a challenging smirk, "Plus I ain't too sure about America."

"How are you not?" Denmark questioned, "It's like way too obvious they are into each other! Well… that's what Norway says anyway. Come on it'll be fun! Right Japan…?"

"This is not my bowl of rice." Australia interrupted crossing his arms before Japan could speak, "I'm more into the wild side, if you get what I mean. But I'll tell you what I do know about the situation, but it's pretty obvious."

"Any information would be much appreciated."

"Englandis going to be one hard nut to crack!" Australia responded back with a smug look on his face, "You guys got the hard end of the deal."

"With the 'King of Northern Europe' anything is possible!"

"I'm not sure if you have noticed but… I'm very protective with the old man." Australia said as he once again took out his boomerang, "Not that I have anything against America, but if he crosses the line Koala and I are going to stonkered him silly! And I'm sure some of the other ex-colonies feel the same way."

"I see… well thank you for your time, Australia-san." Japan said as he stood up and bowed.

"Hey, sorry about that, mate." Australia said before grinning, "Now if you would excuse me, I gotta go find New Zealand!" He said as he stood up and left the lobby leaving Denmark and Japan.

"Well, it's his lost!" Denmark declared, "If we're one short we could ask Norway! But, I think he is with Icey right now… but I guess you can explain what we are doing."

Japan nodded in agreement, "Hai, you are right…"

"Wanna go out for a drink…?"

"Not right now…"

…

"Hamburgers and fries NEVER let me down before!" America responded proudly as he crossed his arms, "Can't say the same for your scones can ya?"

"What the bloody hell does my scones, have anything to do with this?!" England demanded as he slammed his hands on the table, as America simply laugh at the red faced England.

"Easy dude, your cooking sucks!"

"Who asked you for your opinion?!"

"Well you should…! I mean I am the one who can stomach it!" America pointed out before grinning proudly to himself as England glared at him, "What…? Not even Prussia can stomach that thing!"

"What…?! I am the AWESOME PRUSSIA! I can do anything!" Prussia interrupted as he returned back, taking a seat next to England, "I can totally do whatever you think I can't do yank!"

"That's not true! You totally passed out after taking a bite of England's cooking!" America responded back feeling quite superior that he is the only who can eat and stay conscious when eating England's cooking.

"Only a total idiot would even think about eating his food!" Prussia retorted before pausing as he immediately placed his arm over England's shoulders. "But although your food suck ass, you're still my favorite nation!"

"Who are you calling an idiot…?!" America quickly demanded as Prussia stuck out his middle finger as England removed his arm off his shoulders.

"Yes, yes I am only your favorite nation when you want something." England said as America stuck out his tongue at Prussia before England added, "That goes to you too America."

"Hey….!" Both Prussia and America responded back to defend themselves before pausing to glare at each other.

"Well it's true." England said as he too stood up from his seat taking the trash and throwing it away, "Go ahead and tell me what you want, that way we can all move on with our lives."

"It's not like that this time!" America said his voice more serious as he grabbed England, "Am I that bad that you can't believe I want to spend any time with you?"

England paused, quite surprised by America's sudden tone of voice as he slowly shook his head, "Well… no, I supposed not…"

America smiled almost immediately. "Good!"

"Kesesesese, as touching as that was! England's right on this one! I do want something!" Prussia said as he pulled England closer to him, as he embraced him from behind quickly causing the Englishmen to go bright red from embarrassment as he tried to get out of Prussia's grasp. "And it's this guy right here!"

America stared at Prussia's red eyes, as the two ignored the struggling Englishmen in Prussia's arms. America quickly recognized Prussia's smirked was challenging him as if he was purposely trying to get on America's nerves. "Unhand me you damn git!" England said as he elbowed Prussia's stomach as hard as he could before freeing himself. "And stop manhandling me!"

"You like being manhandled! Especially by the awesome me…!"

"I most certainly do NOT like being manhandled by you!"

"Kesese…! So you wouldn't mind if someone else does?" Prussia winked as England threw a punch in response as America laughed in amusement as Prussia held his cheeks, "Kesese, oww, still can't take a joke."

"So what are we going to do now?" England questioned America ignoring the Prussian, as America smiled before grabbing England by the arm, "What part of me NOT wanting to be manhandled, don't you idiots understand?!" England demanded as he tried to escape America's grasp before America started to pull him.

"Uhh… I thought that was directed to Prussia." America answered innocently as he lead the Englishman out of McDonalds, the more England had tried to remove America's hand, the tighter America had held.

"That's directed to you as well!"

"Hahaha…!"

…

"What can I do for you mademoiselle Hungary?" France asked curiously as he casually sipped wine as he sat comfortably on the loveseat. "It's not every day that someone visits Big Brother France, especially so early in the afternoon."

"It's only 2pm!" Hungary shot back before taking a seat across France casually taking out her frying it before smiling innocently as she placed it on her lap with a look that basically said 'try me.' "Once again I require you to help me with the bet Japan and I have made."

"Oui…?"

"Japan has kindly warned me that America plans on having a date with England today, and see if they are… compatible." Hungary said simply as France raised his eyebrow before smirking.

"Is that so…? Shall I call America and give him some… big brother _advice_?" France suggested with a glint of light in his eyes with a suggestive look, "Despite how strong and powerful he is, he is quite _innocent_ don't you agree?"

"Don't let that innocent look fool you." Hungary responded back with a similar look as France, "I'm sure America will know what to do when the time comes."

"_IF _the time comes…" France corrected.

"Oh it _will." _Hungary said with a confident look on her face, "That's why you are in MY team… we will make sure of it."

"Oui, I see your point. Now what would you like big brother France to do?" France questioned back as he flipped his hair to his back, revealing his ear.

"Our _dear_ pain in the ass is up to something and I do not want him to ruin America's date!" Hungary answered back with an irritated look on her face, "I would volunteer myself to go after him but I need to make sure that America comes to me for advice and not Japan."

"You hardly speak to the boy!" France pointed out as Hungary frowned, as she held onto the handle of her frying pan tightly, immediately quieting the Frenchman.

"Which clearly puts me in a disadvantage…! Japan speaks to BOTH England and America in the daily basis." Hungary said with a small pout on her face, "I have to figure out a way for at least ONE of them to go see me without them knowing that I am medaling!"

"Ah but mademoiselle, you are medaling."

"That's NOT the point!" Hungary quickly shouted as she stood up quickly frightening the Frenchmen for a second before she smiles innocently at him, "So are you going to help me? Or will I have to convince you?"

France couldn't help but smile at that last statement however before he could say something suggestive, Hungary quickly lifted up her frying pan as she glared at him once more before he closed his mouth shut, nodding in agreement.

"Perfect…! Now here is the plan…!"

…

England did not understand what was going on in the minds of both Prussia and America. He already knew the two wanted something from him the moment the two entered his home. However the two continue to insist that all they wanted was to spend the day with him. Of course he was not an idiot, rather the opposite if he says so himself. He knows the two have a purpose, the purpose however remain unclear to him. Whatever the reason is, it's clearly making America and Prussia act very…strange.

First, America insisted on buying his ticket as well as pay for the cinema's snack, despite the fact that England knew full well that America was still in debt. Of course being a gentleman that he was, he allowed America to pay for the ticket as long as he pays for the snack… something that England immediately regretted. Second, as they were getting the snacks, America and Prussia kept offering to carry his snacks despite the fact the two literally had their hands full! When it was time to take a seat, the two of them literally started pulling him to sit beside them which ended up having England sit in the center, between the two.

England sighed as he walked out of the theater. America had to use the restroom and Prussia decided to make a quick call, leaving the Englishmen to himself, as he waited for the two to return. "Ohonhon, is that you Angleterre?" A _very _familiar French voice questioned as England immediately felt the need to curse to the sky.

"What are you doing here?" England demanded as he turned around to face the Frenchman.

"Ahh, mon ami you wound me so!" French responded dramatically, as he place his hand over his heart, emphasizing his pain. "We just came out from the movies actually! Fancy seeing you here, my lonesome friend!"

"Oh belt up Frog! I am not here alone, I am here with America and Prussia!" England responded back his voice not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Well what a coincidence! I am on a date as well!" France said rather delighted as he smiled mischievously, "I'm here with mon petite Canada!"

"It's not a date you damn wanker!" England quickly denied as he raised his eyebrow in confusion as he scanned the area, "Canada…?" He questioned rather confused.

"Oui…! Although… he was just here…" France said as he too surveyed the area trying to find his Canadian date.

"Over here…" A faint voice mumbled surprising the two nations as they turned around to see Canada standing beside France as he held Mr. Kumajirou tightly on his chest with a small smile. "Afternoon England…"

"Ahh hello there old chap. My apologizes I did not notice you standing there." England apologized as Canada nodded.

"It happens…"

"So where is America and Prussia?" France questioned as he took a close look at England's face, "Are you hiding them under your poor excuse of an eyebrow?"

"There is NOTHING wrong with my eyebrows you god damn cheese eating monkey!" England snapped his face turning slightly red of anger as Canada quickly held on to Mr. Kumajirou tightly mumbling the words maple as he felt the incoming argument with France and England would erupt.

"Ha! Even a monkey knows better than eat your poor excuse of a food!"

…

The movie idea was a great idea.

America smiled excitedly as he washed his hands on the bathroom sink before grabbing a paper towel and tossing it to the trashcan. The movie was pretty cool, it had good reviews and all that, but strangely all America could remember was criticizing the movie with England. It had started when England kept commenting at every single little detail he found wrong with the movie which kept America entertained and eventually joined him. America smile widen as he recalled Prussia telling the two to shut up and eventually moved away from the two, more focused on the movie. "Now if only he could leave…" America thought to himself as he looked at his phone to see they still had the entire evening left before the day ends.

He walks out of the restroom as he noticed Prussia still in the lobby talking onto the phone before hanging up with a big grin on his face. Prussia notices him as he waved at him, "Yo yank, how's it hanging? Where's England?"

"He said he would wait outside." America answered back simply as he made his way passed Prussia, keeping his distance as he felt Prussia grab hold of his shoulder.

"Kesese, what's the matter? I thought this date was pretty average! I mean it could do some MAJOR improvement, but I was in it therefore its pretty awesome!" Prussia declared with a smug look on his face.

"Dude, you are totally crashing this date." America pointed out with a small pout as Prussia gave him a rather innocent look, which continued to annoy the American.

"You sure…? And here I thought the limey was having a great time!" Prussia teased as he made his way out of the exit, surveying the area, unable to find England with America right behind. "I'm pretty sure by the end of today I'd tapped some British meat, if you get what I mean." He said with a wink.

"You're not on this date! And you ain't tapping anyone's meat that's just wrong dude!" America continued to persist, "Anyway why aren't you with the Frenchie or Spain?"

"I told you, I wanted to visit my favorite nation!"

"You had him for a WEEK!"

"And you HAD him period." Prussia said before casting him a superior smirk, "So which of us have more of a right to be on this date? The yank that already broke his heart…? Or the Awesome me, who is and always will be the first awesome person he invites when he wants to forget about all the crap you've done to him?" Prussia looks at America directly on the eyes as he could see an upcoming emotion slowly coming out of him. "Kesese, did I hit a nerve?"

"Shut up…! You don't have any idea what you are talking about." America growled as he held his fist tighter, more than ready to prepare an attack against the Prussian.

"Kesese the AWESOME Prussia knows all! The famous American War of Independence against Great Britain!" Prussia continued to pry once again showing off his superior smirk as he carefully predicted America's movements. "Did you already forget WHO taught you how to fight in the first place?"

"That was centuries ago!" America snapped back trying everything in his power to prevent himself from attacking the Prussian in front of him. "And no matter what you or anyone else says… I will NEVER regret that decision…!"

Prussia grinned as he watches the anger on America's face continue to grow and grow… Excellent, this had been EXACTLY what he had wanted to do since the very beginning of this date, "Then have you ever thought in that silly yankee head of yours that MAYBE England will never get over that?" Prussia questioned as he quickly dodged America's upcoming fist. "Honestly, is he even worth it? I mean you did leave him for a reason… what makes you think you wouldn't do it again?"

America paused as he found himself once again glaring at the Prussian in front of him. Was England really worth it…? As much as America hated to admit it, his revolutionary war will always stand between them… but if England was worth it, America would no doubt try his best to make amends to what has been broken all those years ago. But was England worth it…?

"I won't leave him again." America responds back as he stood tall with much confidence in his voice. He never realized how quickly he was able to answer that question without a second thought. Yes, he was so sure that England was worth it. It was a chance he was willing to take, it was a chance he has to take…

Prussia smirks once more before saying "Prove it." And before America could even blink immediately he felt Prussia fist struck his face directly in his face, knocking down Texas to the floor.

"Damn you…" America grunted as he carefully touched his eye feeling the throbbing pain, no doubt already knowing that he just received a black eye.

"Kesese…! The AWESOME me is not convinced!" Prussia declared back simply with a taunting gaze as he continued to have eye contact with America, "Come on yank, prove to me that you are awesome enough for the limey! Give me your best shot!"

…

**A/n: **Yeah… I apologize if this chapter went to fast or that it didn't make sense. Since I was away in the span of two months some scenes may have changed depending on the different moods I had been xD… Now I don't know when I would be able to update, since my research paper is coming out T.T and I STILL haven't updated my other story, but I will try to update when I can!


	7. Chapter 7

**Red String of Destiny**

**Summary:** After learning the legend of the 'Red Thread of Destiny' from Japan, America awakens from his short nap to find his small finger tied together by a red string…connecting him with England! How far will he go to convince England that they are meant together? That is, if he doesn't find out about Hungary and Japan's part in the whole thing... _(I know lame summary… I'll change it later.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Warning: **Out of Character, minor violence, lack of details, pure laziness, ect ect ect (Sorry xD I just wanted to update.) Plain out dramatic or just sappy.

**A/n: Please do bear with the short and undetailed chapters; I am at a transition from not writing for a while… After this two stories, I'm just going to have to stick with one shots xD! I never knew how hard doing multichapters can be T.T**

…

"Shit…" America muttered under his breath as he ignored the throbbing pain before standing back up charging towards the Prussian throwing his fist towards Prussia, hitting him spot on as he fell on the floor, "I don't know what hell your problem is…!" America shouted as he watched Prussia smirked as he touched his cheek before standing up.

"Kesese, who's the one with the problem?" Prussia questioned back as carefully watched America's movement.

America glared at the albino ex-nation in front of him, despite the fact that his eyesight has decreased, "Apparently you do…!" America shot back as he quickly dodged the Prussian's fist before sending his punch towards the albino nation.

…

"Umm… you guys…?" Canada spoke his voice rising up however was not enough to get the two nations to stop arguing with one another.

"You used to be so cute…! " France complained dramatically as he recalled their younger days, "You even grew your hair just to match with big brother!"

"That never happened…!" England denied immediately turning red as that unfavorable memory came out, "And even if it did I was just a lad! I was obviously not thinking right…!"

"And when I conquered you during the year 999…!" France reminded with a pleasant look on his face before turning to Canada, "See even the Black Sheep of Europe had his own cute days…!"

"Yes… well…"

"If you want to reminisce the past, perhaps you would want to remember the Hundred Year War?" England snapped back unintentionally interrupting Canada. "Or maybe our pirate days back when I used to have you jumping off your own ship…?!"

"You were a brute, Angleterre a brute…!"

"Where's America and Prussia….?" Canada quickly responded before England had the chance too, "You guys been arguing for the past five minute… and they still haven't…"

"That's rather strange…" England agreed as he realized they have not yet seen the two egocentric nations since he came out, "Perhaps they got held up?"

"You probably scarred them off with your huge eyebrows…" France commented as England quickly retaliated by strangling on the neck.

"For the umpteenth time I did NOT…! Find a better insult!"

"If it's not broken, don't fix it, oui?"

…

America and Prussia stood across from each other, both breathing hard as they watched each other's movement carefully. "Pretty good, yank, pretty good." Prussia said as he continued as he panted, "But that's to be expected… the awesome me did train you."

"What's with you older nations? Always talking about the past…!" America questioned as he too continued to breathe heavily, both covered in bruises.

Prussia smirks in response, "We all long for the glory days, yank. Of course I don't expect you to understand. Your history didn't start until your Revolutionary war happened remember? Everything before that was all British America's history." Prussia reminded before continuing, "Believe me, soon your glory days will end too."

"Is that what this is about?" America asked as he felt the bruises all over his body, "Just because you're feeling sentimental…?"

"Nein." Prussia answered, "What I said before is true…I am the first person England calls when he wants to drink away his troubles. It's probably because of my awesome presence or just the fact I am just that awesome. Either or, really. And you can probably throw Denmark in there too, somewhere…"

"Your point….?"

"Even though I don't hang with the limey as much, Denmark, England, and I can feel each other's pain better than anyone else." Prussia continued as America continued to stare in confusion both side still being cautious with one another, "We know what it's like to be left behind in the past, we know what it's like to fail, and we know what it's like to be a brother."

"…But we aren't broth-"

"Listen here yank, the FBT cares for each other like family." Prussia snapped as he quickly grabbed hold of America's collar as America's eye widen in surprised, "And I don't EVER want to receive a call from the limey drinking his sorrows away because of YOU!" Prussia stated as he pushed America's collar away. "He may be a nation with a huge stick up his ass, but as sad as it sounds, his world still revolves around yours. If you insult him, he cries, if you get hurt, he worries, if someone insults you, he will defend you, if you call for him, he will always answer you. You have so much power over him, yet he doesn't even realize that."

"I didn't know…"America mumbles quietly in realization as Prussia's anger quickly fades as his lips transferred back into a smirk.

"That's right, so you better realize that now yank." Prussia said as he offered America a hand. America was hesitant at first but nonetheless accepted it as Prussia pulled him back up. "You have a better chance with ole' eyebrows than anyone else in the world, even against the awesome me."

"Uhh… thanks…?" America replied unable to think of anything else to say before he looked at Prussia in question, "Wait… so everything… was just to make sure..."

"That you were awesome enough for England?" Prussia completed before nodding, "That's right…! So… if you need anything just call the awesome me and I can totally tell you how to impress eyebrows!" Prussia insisted as he flashed his mischevious grin on his face, "I am so awesome, my confrontation is so amazingly cool! I made you look like a silly school girl! Kesese….! You may bask in my awesomeness now! Oh, and I forgive you for punching me in the face if you buy me a beer!"

"How about I buy you a beer and you leave the date entirely?" America suggested, quickly earning Prussia's attention.

"Kesese…! That sounds awesome…!" Prussia agreed as he started to walk away.

"And Prussia…?" America calls out while the Prussian stop to look back. Prussia's face met America's fist as he landing on the floor. "Thanks"

"Verdammt…!" Prussia hissed as America laughed proudly before rushing away from the Prussian, "Get you arsch back you yank…!"

"HAHAAHA….!"

…

"Sup guys…!" America greeted as he came out of the theater. His face no longer showing dirt and dried blood, however remained swollen as he limped his way towards England, France, and Canada. Immediately everyone eyes widen in disbelief as they looked at the bruised American.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" England demanded quickly rushing towards him, grabbing his arm and putting it over his shoulder as he led him to the bench as America smiled in reassurance.

"I had a little trouble but it's nothing that a hero can't solve!" America answered back proudly, "And I don't think we are going to have a problem with Prussia anymore…"

"So Prussia did this…?" England questioned back before frowning, "Well then, where is he?"

"Prusse…?" France repeated quietly as he looked over at the two, a smirk appearing on his face, "I see… was this what he went out to do?" He asked out loud with only Canada looking at him in confusion.

"Haha, don't worry about it old man! He got just as bad as a beating as I did!" America lied as he tried to dismiss the subject, "Anyway it's not that late! Come on let's go walk to the park! Or grab some dinner? We can eat at that place you like so much!" America suggested as England quickly shook his head.

"You are not going anywhere but back to your hotel room with an icepack." England responds back as he gave America a warning look before America could complain, "Don't start, you may get your heart attacks on your way, but after that I want you to stay in your room and rest."

"Aww but England…! The day is not yet over!"

"Don't be so cruel to the boy, Angleterre…!" France accused as feigned disappointment before taking a seat next to America as he places pinches America's cheek, "He's _very _healthy after all, a few punches here and there won't hurt him."

"What would you know?" England questioned in annoyance as America removed France's hand, rubbing his cheeks, "'A few punches here and there' always hurt you, you damn wino bastard!" England accused as France shrugged away the insult.

"I'm fine England…!" America tried to assure, "Tell him Canadaia…! The bruises aren't that noticeable!"

"…Well… if he says he's fine." Canada mumbled as he found himself unable to say otherwise as America shot him the puppy eyed look.

"You have a black eye!" England exasperated before pointing at Canada, "Canada, be a good lad and bring your brother to his hotel room." He ordered as Canada gave a hesitant nod before England pointed at France, "And you, go be useful and see where the other git went!"

"I told you…! He went out for drinks!" America repeated as he pouted, "But I don't want to go yet…!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"But Englaaaaand…! Tell him Canada, tell him I'm super fine!"

"…E-England, America is f-"

"Canada, tell your brother he has to go to his room."

"A-America maybe you should just go..."

"But I don't wannnaa….! Caaanaaadaaaaa….!"

"I didn't ask you what you wanted, you git…! Canada, get to it…!"

"Don't do it…!"

"MAPLE….!" Canada yelled out in frustrations unable to side with both England and America, "America you look terrible, that eye is just disgusting! And England, I really do not want to babysit America!" Canada stated before sighing away his anger before turning to look at the two nations who stared at him in disbelief as France chucked.

"Geez Canada, you could have just said so. And what the hell man? Babysitting…? What's got your panties in a twist?" America questioned back with a shrugged.

"Indeed, no need to yell lad." England agreed as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I think he's on to something." France stated as he stood up before swinging his arm around Canada's shoulders, "Perhaps Angleterre should be the one who should… _babysit _Amérique?" A sly smile on France's face, as he watched as America's face turned sour at the word 'babysit'.

"I ain't a kid!" America responded back in annoyance before an idea appeared into his head, "But fine! Since Canada doesn't want to help me, and there is no way in hell am I letting you go to my room, frenchie. England can come instead!"

"That's a great idea Amérique! If only I have thought of that!" France agreed with a nod before he chuckled, "Big brother is so pleased that everything is working out!"

"Oi…! What makes you think that I want to come?"

"Then it's settled!" America declared as he raised his fist up in the air before he stood up quickly grabbing England's arm, "Let's go!"

"Think about it Angleterre, it's the only way you can make sure Amérique can be well taken care of." France added with a wink, "We can't have you finding Prusse and end up drinking with him after all."

"I am not some drunkard, frog!" England responded annoyed before turning to America, "Fine, fine I'll go since I know you will not be able to take care of yourself!"

…

"Prussia, I cannot believe you picked a fight with America!" Hungary said furiously as she took a set across Prussia, in a familiar bar. She sighed as she shook her head in disappointment, "Actually I can… but how dare you pick a fight with the leading man!"

"Quit nagging me woman!" Prussia replied as he took a big chug of beer before slamming the glass into the table before wiping his face with his sleeves, before grinning proudly. "Just as I predicted we all benefit from this experience."

"You not only punched the United States of America in the face, but left him a black eye." Hungary deadpanned, "How do we benefit from this!? Especially with my bet with Japan!" Hungary demanded as she stood up violently slamming her fist on the table as she glared at the Prussian.

"The yank is totally motivated to prove the awesome me wrong." Prussia answered simply with a smug look on his face, "And if my prediction is correct, the limey is taking care of the yank right now as we speak!"

"…I guess that's beneficial…" Hungary muttered under her breathe as Prussia took a glass before pouring a bottle of bear onto the empty glass before shoving it towards her.

"This is why I am awesome, now go drink up and relax!" Prussia exclaimed as Hungary reluctantly took the glass, "The limey is totally going to go to big brother mode! There's just no way he will confess before America!"

"…Well I guess you're right." Hungary admitted before a sly grin entered her face as she took a large sip of the beer before saying, "It won't take long! Japan's yaoi will be MINE!" She declared.

"That's the spirit…!" Prussia cheered as he raised his glass up with Hungary doing the same, toasting their drinks together.

…

"Look, I'll go get some ice pack. So you just stay here and watch the telly." England said as he looked back to see America laying down comfortably on the bed with the remote on one hand and a burger with the other.

"I won't…!" America assured as he sent a small wave before England shuts the door of the hotel room. England shook his head before he made his way towards the elevator before pressing it. He waits patiently for the elevator to open before making his way inside. "Romano…? Going down?"

"Obviously." The southern Italian nation responded with a scowl on his face, "What the fuck are you even doing in a hotel?"

"Well… America got into a fight with Prussia and I ended up being the one taking care of him." England responded back as Romano raised an eyebrow before grinning in amusement.

"Feh, so who won? The albino or hamburger bastard?"

"I didn't see the fight nor have I seen Prussia. But he does have a black eye, but it should heal in a few days." England explained, "Anyway old chap, where are you going off too?"

"I need fresh air, I was up in the hotel room helping with that Spaniard bastard with his hangover." Romano answered back in irritation, "I'm surprised that you were able to spend the day with that American idiot."

"He's not that much of an idiot." England defended before shaking away the thoughts, "But today was fun... We took a walk in the park earlier, had lunch, hung out for a few hours around, and then watched a movie."

"Tch, sounds like a date to me." Romano stated as England immediately turned a bright shade of red as Romano smirked in amusement, "That yank really knows how to claim a day, huh eyebrows?"

"Oi…! It wasn't a date!" England denied, "Prussia was with us the entire time! Not to mention the Frog was somehow there!"

"Did you have fun?" Romano questioned as England gave a hesitant nod.

"I supposed…."

"Did it matter if the albino and the French bastard were with you guys?"

"Not really…"

"How weird was America acting?"

"A little more than usual I admit…" England paused as he tried to recall America's actions during the last few hours, "His mannerisms are still the same. Although he did offer to pay for my meal as well as my ticket… he even insisted on the snacks. And he seems rather annoyed with Prussia the whole time…"

"Chigi….! How stupid can you get? It was a date you idiot!" Romano exclaimed as the elevator open with him walking out with a stunned England following him. "Oi did you hear me?!"

"But that's not… It couldn't be…." England mumbled as he tried to make sense what had just happened. If he were to assume that was the case, than that would explain why he's been annoyed with Prussia since morning, and the sudden change of attitude… he wasn't as egoistic as usual but at the same time was rather clingy… especially on the way back but… England's eyes widen in realization as he said, "Bloody hell… it was a date!"

"Damn straight it was…! Now, I see some ladies over there so go away you look more stupid than usual." Romano replied as he looked towards the lobbyist before pulling on a confident grin as he casually made his way over there… or attempted as he felt his arm being pulled before noticing England pulling him, "Chigi…! What the fuck! Let me go you damn eyebrow bastard!" He yelled out.

"You are going with me to find that Prussian git! There is just no fucking way!"

"Why the hell am I going with you god damn some of a bitch!? If it's not a fucking date than fine it's not a fucking date! Oi! Are you even listening to me?!"

…

**A/n: The top basically said it all xD….**


End file.
